Highschool DxD: The Unchained
by Colossal.Supernova
Summary: On the night of his 16th birthday, Tatsuo Hyoudou is killed by a fallen. Kayla Saleos who happen to pass by took pity on the boy and reincarnated him. What she didn't know was that the reincarnation process caused the 'Force' inside Tatsuo to awaken. Now this force has taken it upon herself to help Tatsuo become the strongest. Eventually OP OC. OCxMass Harem. Multi-CrossoverFanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo guys! CSN here~**

**How are you all? Great I suppose! **

**So guys, this is my second fanfic and my first attempt writing a Highschool DxD one. So this is a prologue chapter but before we begin I'll give you a brief summary. I'm very excited and I hope that you'll like my fanfic. And you do like it then please do post your reviews. **

**1\. Firstly this is a OC centric, multi-crossover fanfic. And yes, this is also gonna be a mass harem fanfic. So that means a lot of girls! _**

**2\. Secondly there is also gonna be gender bending. And I've already decided 4 characters whom I am gonna gender bend. **

**Issei Hyoudou (Isabella Hyoudou)**

**Vali Lucifer (Valian Lucifer)**

**Yuto Kiba (Yuta/Yutsuki Kiba)(Not sure)**

**Gasper Valdi (No Idea)**

**Sirzechs Lucifer (Serah Lucifer)**

**3\. The Crossovers are gonna be from Fairy Tail (Erza, Mira and Lucy), HOTD (Saeko Busujima), Akame Ga Kill. (Leone, Najenda, Esdeath), Fate Series (Rin Tohsaka, Maybe More) and Misaka Ackerman (Attack On Titan)**

**4\. OC is gonna be weak at first but by the time Cannon starts Oc will become strong. How strong? That you'll have to see for yourself.**

**With that over I'll just get on with the summary.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-SUMMARY-

Tatsuo Hyoudou is the twin brother of Isabella Hyoudou, The Current Red Dragon Empress, and is younger than her by a few minutes.

A few years after the birth the Twins, Taiga Hyoudou and Ryuji Hyoudou got divorced. Ryuji had been cheating on his wife and when she found out she was kicked out of the house along with the children.

Taiga raised the children on her own but began to neglect Tatsuo as he look and in some ways acted same like her husband which she despised. Though the bastard died she couldn't come to look Tatsuo as her own son and treated him totally different. As Tatsuo grew up he noticed the hostility of his mother towards him. Tatsuo was very smart and decided to limit his contact with his mother to bare minimum even though it pained him. Tatsuo at school was bullied by his classmates but didn't fight back ashe didn't want to cause trouble for his mother who was giving her all to raise her children.

This caused Tatsuo to mature fast. His only friend and support was his sister Isabella and his childhood friend Irina who suddenly disappeared without saying anything. This caused Tatsuo to shut himself off from others.

He noticed that his sister had been acting strange since the they joined Kouh Academy. She had been spending more of her time at Occult Research Club and wouldn't even reply his calls. Fearing that he'll lose the only person that cares for him he decided to follow her and confront her.

He followed her and things got ugly. Isabella discovered him, tore his heart and slapped him for ruining his date with Rias Gremory. The same night Tatsuo is killed by a fallen angel because the fallen angel wanted to have some fun. Kayla Saleos, the sole heiress of Saleos Clan happened to pass by. She reincarnated Tatsuo as her pawn out of pity, even though she had nothing to gain from it. What she didn't know was that the reincarnation process caused a primordial force inside Tatsuo to awaken. A force that rules over the 'Origin' and the 'End' aspects of everything. Now this force who has a conscience of her own has decided to help Tatsuo become the Strongest.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So that's the summary. I hope this will avoid some confusion in without any further ado let us begin!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hello" Person Talking

'Nova' Person Thinking

[Tsu-kun] Origin Talking

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Highschool DxD: The Unchained

Prologue: Death, Devils and The Force Within

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Kouh City Park**

Today was unusual.

The sun began to set and so began to set the hopes of a young boy that he had for his future. Down on the ground of the vacant park of Kouh city laid a young boy. Now laying on the ground of park Isn't unusual. The unusual thing is that the boy laid on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

The boy had dry and dull brown hair that were dirty and soaked in the cold sweat. His eyes were dull brown and the life in them threatened to flicker out of existence. His face would be average if not for the blood that seeped from the corners of his mouth. His frame was thin and he sported a grey baggy hoodie, black jeans and a pair of shoes.

The boy laid on his stomach. On his back was a large gash/cut in that ran from his left shoulder across his back, severing his spine and ending on the right side of his lower back. The cut was wide and the flesh that was visible was emitting a bit some as if burned by something. Blood seemed to be spilling out of his back, slowly but surely.

'Is this it?' The boy asked to himself. 'Is this what I get for loving and caring for my sister? Or is this some kind of punishment for being weak?'

'Why did this happen to me?... What did I do to deserve this?... All I ever wanted was to live a normal peaceful life and take care of my family... Mom shower me with any kind of love like she did to Isabella-nee... And now Isabella-nee... She hates me for caring about her? She hates be because I ruined her date?... What sort of joke is this... Fuck! Fuck! It hurts! It hurts so much... Fuck! What did I do to deserve this?!

The boy gritted his teeth as tears of pain and grief rolled down his eyes. The pain was so much for him that he never heard the sound of heels clicking on the ground or someone approaching him

'If I have one chance! Just one last chance I'll change everything! I don't want to die like this... I don't want to die like a weakling! Can anyone hear me?! Can anybody here me?! I need power! I need power! I want to get stronger.'

"It's so sad... It's always sad when an innocent human gets tangled between the supernatural... Even though I have nothing to gain from you... I'll give you one chance... I hope you won't die so soon the next time..." A voice of a female reached the ears of the boy he raised his eyes up and was meet with red eyes of a beauty that can only be considered a goddess. Wavy pink hair that fell over her shoulders. A heart shape face with a sharp nose and pouty lips that were pained in a dark lipstick. She also had a scar that started from her left eyebrow and stopped at her cheekbone, but it was faded and only added a unique charm to her or atleast that's what Tatsuo thought. She wore the female version of the uniform that was given to the students of Kouh Academy. A prestigious academy thaf the boy and his sister are currently attending. He watched as the lady crouched down and turned him around. He hissed as his back hit the ground. He felt her hands on his chest and felt something. He clenched his jaw as he felt his chest burning. It felt as if something was trying to crawl into his chest. "In the name of the Great Duke Saleos I, Kayla Saleos command thee, Tatsuo Hyoudou to come to me! Be reincarnated as my devil servant! For you and I shall be together for the rest of eternity!"

The burning was replaced by a warm feeling as it engulfed his whole body. The boy's eyes rolled back in his head as his core began to heat up and then he heard a soft but firm voice of a female in his head.

[Awakening Process Completed]

'W-What's this! My core is burning!'

[Reincarnation Has Passed Half Milestone. Cannot Be Stopped.]

'Who's there!? W-what do you mean!?'

[Changing coarse of action. Contacting host #%×#]

A static noise can be heard in his head. As the boy began to lose his conscience but held on.

[Hello, my host Tatsuo Hyoudou.]

A pleasant voice ran in his head.

'Wha-! Who are you!? And host?...'

[Who I am isn't important at the moment neither your second question is. What is important is a 'Question' that I have for you and an 'Answer' you have for me]

Tatsuo didn't know what to say. Buy he was smarter than most kids his age. Way smarter. He decided that freaking out wouldn't do any good so he pushed the questions away and decided to listen to the voice.

'What is the question?'

[What do you desire the most Tatsuo Hyoudou?]

The voice asked. Tatsuo remained mute as he thought. He didn't have any wishes like other kids had his age. He didn't desire money. He didn't want fame. He didn't seek romance or pleasure of flesh. All he ever wanted was to live!. He wanted to live! He wanted to live a happy life. All he wanted was the love of his mother. All he wanted was to live together with them. All he wanted was to live! And he was denied that because he was weak!?

'I... I want to become strong... I want to become strong! I want strength! Want to be strong enough to face trouble and destroy them on my own! I want to be strong so that no one will ever look down on me! I want to be strong enough to protect myself! I want strength! I want power!'

There was a silence. Before a beautiful giggle was heard. If Tatsuo could he would have blushed in embarrassment.

[Very well. I will give you want you desire. I myself will help you become the strongest out there. But remember you will have to work hard. The strength that you are asking for will not be given to you on silver platter. You WILL have to work hard for it. You'll have to work harder than anyone.]

'If I can become stronger then I am willing to do anything!'

[Hehe... That's good. Now rest while I take care of the rest. And remember do not tell anyone about me!]

Tatsuo wanted to nod but he felt a comfortable cool feeling flowing inside his body soothing every inch of it.

[#%×# Beginning Process *Reconstruction*]

[Negating The Law Of Nature]

[Success]

[Lifting Restrictions Placed]

[Success]

[Initiate Process: Unchained]

[Success]

Tatsuo felt something shift in his body and he began to fell exhausted. He could still hear the voices but faintly.

[Applying Modification]

[Granted *Truth Of Matter*]

[Granted *Limitless Body*]

[Granted *Guarded Conscience*]

[Success]

[Process *Reconstruction* Successful #%×#]

[Hmm... I expect a lot of things from you Tatsuo-kun... Now sleep. Your life is about to take a great turn but at every point I'll be there with you...]

Tatsuo finally lost conscious. Kayla completed the reincarnation ritual and got up to her feet and with a shoe of inhumane strength she lifted Tatsuo and placed on her shoulder before a pink magic circle appeared under her feet and she disappeared.

**Timeskip**

Tatsuo bolted up gasping for air. His lone visible-left eye wide open as his figure was drenched in cold sweat. He looked around and found himself in an unfamiliar room. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to calm his nerves.

"There's no way it was a dream..." He opened his eyes as looked at his hands that were shaking a bit before he clenched them tightly. "...I nearly died!"

He was snapped out of his stupor when he heard the door open.

"Oh? So you've awakened?" Standing in the door way was the lady who was there with him when he was bleeding on the ground. "I don't think we have ever talked in person, right? Well my name is Kayla Saleos, the heiress of the Saleos Clan and the president of animation club. But above all that I am your Master and you, Tatsuo Hyoudou are my devil servant..."

Tatsuo looked at Kayla with wide eyes before he gained his bearing. He remembered what she had said last night and had a good idea what it was about.

"Where am I?" Tatsuo asked which caused Kayla to blink. She didn't get to enjoy the shocked expression of the male because it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"You are at the animation club room" Kayla answered as she observed Tatsuo with keen eyes. The boy didn't look scared or uncomfortable one bit and she found it interesting.

Tatsuo nodded at her answer. Before asking

"What do you mean by devil servant?" Tatsuo asked as Kayla internally smirked. Now this was the question she was expecting.

"Well let's start from the start... Tell me Tatsuo how familiar are you with Biblical Mythology?..."

Tatsuo's eyes flashed behind his dull long hair that covered his eyes. Kayla proceeded to give Tatsuo a proper explanation. The Great War, Death Of Original Mous, New Devil Order, Evil Piece Reincarnation system, gods, etc. Tatsuo was fascinated.

"... Even though you are my servant my family along with Gremory and Sitri family has been known for treating our servants as our family." Kayla said as she watched as Tatsuo's eyes widened in shock.

'Sitri and G-Gremory...? Does it mean that Isabella-nee?...' Tatsuo then clenched his fists as he remembered what she had said to him.

_"You bastard! You ruined my date! How dare you?!"_

_"B-But Onee-cha-"_

_"Don't call me that you asshole! Never call me that! You aren't my brother just like you aren't mom's son and you'll never be! Just go and die already! Nobody wants you, you freaky nerd!"_

Tatsuo clenched his teeth as he blinked out his tears. All he did was care for her. He did everything she wanted. Completing her books for her, help her study, do her laundry give his share of pocket money to her. Every thing she said. But in the end she did all this just for a that Gremory girl.

'...what was I to her?... A gullible idiot who would do anything she wanted on her whim... Fuck! I was so naive!'

"Are you ok?" Kayla asked in concern. Tatsuo snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. His hair parted a little and Kayla almost flinched at the sight of his dull-lifeless eyes. 'These eyes...'

"Saleos-sama... I'm really thankful that you revived me and gave me another chance... Even though you had nothing to gain from it..." Tatsuo said and Kayla flinched at his words. She didn't know that he was awake and now that she looked at her words it almost sounded like she said that he was of no worth. But she didn't mean it that way!. Tatsuo got up and stood in front of Kayla before he bended forward and bowed deeply. "Thank you for saving me! I promise to serve you to the best of my ability!"

Kayla looked at Tatsuo for a moment before she burst into a fit of giggles which startled Tatsuo.

"Fufu... You don't have to be so tense about it Tatsuo-kun. Be at ease" Kayla giggled and Tatsuo blushed a bit in embarrassment. But he hid it well... or he thought so he did. 'I have to admit he a bit cute though...'

"Anyways Saleos-sama thank you once again. I'll take my leave the..." Tatsuo said as he bowed. Kayla smiled, at he had some manners unlike other members of her peerage.

"Very well Tatsuo-kun but where will you go. It's 6:30 in the morning anyways... If you are going to school then I suggest you stay I'll get your uniform and we can leave for classes together..." Kayla said and smiled suggestively at the last part trying to embarrass the boy once more but was surprised as he visibly deflated.

"I don't think that I'll be able to attain the classes for a few days Saleos-sama... If it's not a problem with you. This all... I need sometime alone... Plus I don't think that it's a good idea for us to walk together." Tatsuo said as rubbed the back of his head and Kayla narrowed her eyes feeling offended.

"Oh?... And why is that?" Kayla asked narrowing her eyes as she subtly rubbed the faded scar on her face. 'Is it because of this?...'

"Because I don't want my master's reputation to be damaged by being around a freaky nerd like me" Tatsuo said with an easy smile but it wasn't hard for Kayla to notice the strain in his voice. Kayla's eyes widened. She knew about his reputation and felt pity for the boy. He was bullied because he was different and smarter than other students. He never butted his nose in anyone's business but the boys in his class would always find a way to bully him. The girls were no less they would play pranks on him or call him unnecessary things. She also came to know that it has been going since he was small.

"It's alright Tatsuo-kun... I'll talk with Sona and arrange a week off for you. But when you come to school a week later come here in break time I'll explain you further about devil culture and introduce you to your fellow peerage members, ok?... Good! Come, I'll teleport you home"

Tatsuo wasn't all surprised. If magic existed then anything is possible. He nodded as he walked with Kayla. Kayla raised her hand and a pink magic circle appeared on the floor. Tatsuo fascinated watched the magic circle with his interest and suddenly he felt a pulse in his head and a lot of information was flooded into his brain. Tatsuo felt a bit dizzy but caught himself. He shook his head and when his thoughts cleared in his head was information that didn't exist prior.

'Structure of circuit. Design of spell. Transportation of object from point A to B. Teleportation Spell... Wait! Isn't this about the spell Saleos-sama just casted!?'

Before Tatsuo could wonder more about it Kayla spoke out. "Go stand in the middle of the circle Tatsuo-kun... Take a deep breath first time teleporting is nauseatic. This circle will teleport you to the backyard of your house. Ok see you a week later Tatsuo-kun!"

Kayla waved at Tatsuo who bowed before the circle teleported him to his home.

**Linebreak**

With a flash of bright pink light Tatsuo appeared in his backyard. Tatsuo stumbled a bit but steadied himself. Shaking his head he looked into his pockets and pulled out the spare keys he had and entered. He quietly walked towards his bedroom. He suddenly stopped to look at his sister's bedroom. He stared at the name plate lovingly as he reminisced about his childhood before his face morphed into a bitter scowl.

'If you hate me then I won't try to change your mind. If you don't see me as my brother then it's fine. I won't consider you my sister anymore. It was easy for you to abandon me for a girl, I hope you've made the right choice... Isabella Hyoudou.'

Tatsuo clicked his tongue in distaste before he entered his room which was exactly infront of Isabella's. His room wasn't simple. It was like a modern den. The room was fairly large. The wall's were painted blue with dark blue grid patterns. There was medium sized bookshelf on the left besides the door which contained multiple books on variety of topics. Besides the bookshelf was a cupboard that contained his wardrobe. The left wall was filled with posters of anime, pop and k-pop bands namely BTS, EXO, Blackpink, Twice, One Direction, Etc.

In the corner was a desk on which was a high-end gaming pc with two desktops. Besides the desktop was a dwarf shelf which contained all of his game collection. On the right corner was a bed for a single person and besides it was a lamp table which housed a lamp and an alarm clock. In the middle of the room was a small traditional table where he studied.

Taiga was an ordinary office worker with a little above-average salary and couldn't afford all this things in his room and even if she could she would buy it for Tatsuo that's for sure. All this things Tatsuo had bought with his own money which he earned by participating in video-game battles. Tatsuo is a pro-gamer and has a YouTube channel through which he earned money.

When he started at thirteen he wanted to support his mom subtly but he began to love what he did and now he is quite famous. He goes around by the name of . He never revealed his face and distorts his voice to sound like an artificial intelligence.

Taiga or Isabella never entered into his room since last three years so his secret was safe. When ever Tatsuo got a may used to smuggle have the amount secretly into the desk in his mothers room where his mother kept all the money. At times his mother would be confused how the amount increased but never pursued her thoughts and then forgot about it entirely much to Tatsuo's relief.

Tatsuo locked the door and got rid of his clothes except for his boxers. He walked towards the mirror between the bookshelf and cupboard and stood in front of it. Tatsuo's for was semi-athletic; he wasn't to fat nor was he too thin and had decent amount of muscles. His dull-long brown hair fell over his face covering most of it with a side partition that revealed his left eyes which was dull-lifeless brown. He then turned his body to look at his back.

His back was fully healed but there was a deep-sharp scar across his back. Tatsuo clenched his teeth as he remembers the words if his murderer.

_"W-Why? W-Why?"_

_"Why? Heh. There's no specific reason kid. My boss was being bitchy and was yelling at me all the day. And you know no man likes to be yelled at by a woman. So, I was in a shitty mood and then I came out wanting to kill someone. And then I saw you and then you know. Hahahaha!"_

_"Kid if you want to blame someone then blame yourself for being this weak. Hahaha. If you weren't this weak then maybe you would have had a chance to live a longer life. Hahaha. What a shitty luck you have. You weak piece of shit! Your likes are like insects to a mighty fallen angel like me! My name is Dohnaseek and once I get that bitch Raynare out of my way I'll become Kokabiel-sama's direct subordinate! Hahaha!"_

Tatsuo clenched his fist and gnashed his teeth together before he sighed and laid his back on the bed.

"It feels so lame to die on your sixteenth birthday. Fuck! I died because I was weak!" Tatsuo clenched his fist and brought it near his face. "If I don't want to find myself in that position ever again then I need to get strong and get strong fast."

Tatsuo's eyes widened as he suddenly recalled something and he bolted up.

"That voice! Was it real?! I'm sure I wasn't hallucinating. I heard that voice loud and clear. Was it real?" Tatsuo asked himself and was startled when the same voice rang up in his head.

[Of course all of it was real because I do exist and was the one who promised to help you.]

"You are really exist!"

[No need to shout Tatsuo-kun I can still hear you if you just think about talking to me] The voice giggled causing Tatsuo to blush.

'Oh!... I... Um... I don't know what to say actually...' Tatsuo thought sheepishly.

[It's understand. Talking to a strange voice in your head isn't something ordinary and awkwardness is to be expected... Anyways I think we should start by me introducing myself, right?]

'...That would be nice...'

[Alright then. The Saleos already gave you explanation about the supernatural world. Asides from demons, gods, and dragons there are some other entities that are on the same level or even above the level of the top dogs of every race. This entities are the forces of universe itself! And I am the entity or the Force that rules over the 'origin' and 'end' of everything and my powers are related to the aspects to. I do not have a name but you can just call me Origin or Gin for short]

Tatsuo's mouth was left open as he processed the information. He knew what this meant. Can an entity pike like this even exist?! This entity was a living OP cheat!

[You know actually I should not exist in the first place. May aspects of reality aren't able to manifest at all. They exist but they do not manifest with a conscience of their own. The only aspects other than me who have achieved conscience are the two sisters. 'Order' and 'Chaos'.]

Tatsuo blinked at this.

'You mean you didn't exist at first?'

[No. I just remember appearing into the world with all of the knowledge about my powers and about the universe. I do not have any memory before my manifestation.]

'Oh... I see... ... ... Can I ask you something Origin-san?' Tatsuo asked politely.

[Anything sweetie!] Was the immediate reply.

'Why are you inside me?'

[Hmm... Well when I was wandering I sensed the current holder of Draig, 'The Red Dragon Emperor' being born and I always found the dragon bunch interesting so I came to investigate but when I got close I saw you...

'Me?'

[You were a very beautiful baby and so cute! I was entranced by your sparkly brown eyes and I didn't want to leave you so I made a decision. I merged myself with your soul and lived in your conscience and watched you grow. It was really hard for me to watch you suffer through all the pain at young age but I couldn't contact you as the merging restricted my powers a great deal so I had to wake for your awakening which would be on your seventeenth birthday or-]

'-or if the process was somehow jumpstarted.'

[Yes and now that I can talk to you and vice versa I'll make sure to aid you in your quest to become strong. So Tatsuo-kun lets work hard together] Origin said enthusiastically.

Tatsuo smiled as tears fell from his eyes. He felt what he hadn't felt for eyes. Warmth. The warmth of love. Of loving someone. Of being loved. And he loved this feeling very much. Tatsuo wiped his tears and grinned widely. His lone eye lost the lifeless look in it and became sharper and bright.

'Yes lets work hard together Gin-chan!'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**And done! So guys! How was it?! I came up with the idea on my own with a few inspiration from here and there. If you have a question, suggestions or anything please tell me! I'd love to hear it all. **

**I hope you liked reading the story as much as I did writing. Ok guys I'll be posting the next chapter very soon (hopefully). And guys you'll be glad that I'm already giving you guys the harem list at the very start of the story. So go ahead and help yourself.**

**I've already decided a few candidates for the harem (14 in all) and they aren't gonna change whatever so. Please have a look.**

**1\. Erza Scarlett**

**2\. Mirajane **

**3\. Lucy Heartfilia**

**4\. Misaka Ackerman **

**5\. Saeko Busujima**

**6\. Koneko Toujo**

**7\. Xenovia Quarta**

**8\. Irina Shidou**

**9\. Asia Argento**

**10\. Sera Lucifer**

**11\. Grafiya Lucifuge**

**12\. Gabriel**

**13\. Raynare & Kalawarner **

**14\. Kayla Saleos (OC)**

**That's all for today. Harem suggestions? Please drop a review. I'll see you guys soon.**

**Next Chapter: "OP Gifts and Training"**

**Sayonara~ **

**CSN out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Guys~**

**I'm back. The story is doing well I guess. I've got mixed reviews bit I don't care about the negative ones that much. But I thank you for all your kind comments (Even the negative ones!). **

**I don't have anything to say so I'll not waste anytime and get onto the story! So without any further ado let's began!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hello" Person Talking

'Nova' Person Thinking

[Tsu-kun] Origin Talking

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Highschool DxD: The Unchained

Chapter 1: "OP Gifts and Training"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Last Chapter:**

[_Yes and now that I can talk to you and vice versa I'll make sure to aid you in your quest to become strong. So Tatsuo-kun lets work hard together] Origin said enthusiastically._

_Tatsuo smiled as tears fell from his eyes. He felt what he hadn't felt for eyes. Warmth. The warmth of love. Of loving someone. Of being loved. And he loved this feeling very much. Tatsuo wiped his tears and grinned widely. His lone eye lost the lifeless look in it and became sharper and bright_.

'_Yes lets work hard together Gin-chan!'_

**Now:**

[So, its decided I'll help become stronger as fast as you can but remember that you'll have to work REALLY hard for this Tsu-kun] Origin or now rather Gin said to Tatsuo.

"I know and I will do it! To become stronger I'm willing to anything!" Tatsuo said and Gin hummed in approval.

[That's right. And to become strong you'll have to train harder and I've already have a plan set for the training! But I think we should start with you familiarizing with a few gifts I've given to you.] Gin said.

"Gifts?..." Tatsuo tried to recall and his eyes widened in realization. "Oh! I remember now! When I was about to pass out I heard your voice ubut it was kinda... Robotic? But I heard it clear."

[Oh! You do remember! Well lets start with the explanation then.] Gin stated and Tatsuo nodded in approval.

[First ability that I bestowed upon you is the *Truth Of Matter*. When you'll concentrate on something and 'will' it to, this ability to activate your head will be flooded with knowledge which you may not be aware of before. This isn't limited to non-living object. But as you are weak now you can only utilize a small portion of this power. This ability may not seem like much but trust me it is very powerful but it depends on how you use it.] Gin explained and Tatsuo could only gape as he realized what happened during teleportation was result of this ability and Tatsuo had unconsciously activated it. 'Such OP ability! Even though the use is damped the potential is so much! This will really be helpful.'

[Second ability is more passive like. For you to become the strongest I had to modify your body a bit to fit the parameters for my other gifts to activate. There are certain chains that bound people and limit the extent of their growth. This chains or the *Limitation Law* are placed onto individuals by nature itself when the an individual is born. This the reason why normal human aren't strong compared to other races because there are more restrictions on them. And other races are more powerful because there are less restrictions on them. There are some with a tool or a way to bypass this law and that tool is a sacred gear. Sacred gears are able to nullify this law to an extent which allows their hosts to become strong. But you were born without a sacred gear unlike your sister. So, even if you were reincarnated your potential would have been limited. So I modified your body a bit and got rid of the chains that bounded you. This will allow you to grow without reaching a deadend! I call this the *Limitless Body*] Gin carried on with a cherry voice and now Tatsuo was shaken to his core. This another bullshit OP ability! How strong he can become one can only imagine.

[But remember having the *Limitless Body* doesn't makes you stronger automatically] Gin was quick to burst Tatsuo's bubble. [You'll grow stronger there is no doubt in it but the condition is that you'll have to work harder and harder as you become stronger! You will have to challenge your own limits to reach your peek!]

Tatsuo was silent for a while but then he clenched his fist with determination. He was ready to work hard and he will as much as he can!

[Last ability is a mental ability. It's called *Fortified Conscience* what I did was that I strengthened conscience so that you'll be able to resist illusions, mind control and protect your mind from people with psychic abilities easily and you'll have a better control of and more access to your mind. Again how you use this ability is up to you. But if you manage to use it proficiently it'll be one hell of ability too.] Gin finished. Tatsuo nodded in understanding. To him this sounded the most moderate power compared to the other two.

"Alright... I then I think we should start planning a training routine." Tatsuo suggested and Gin hummed in agreement.

[That's right... We will start with you training your body. Your body will be the foundation, the base on which your future powers will stand on develop further and the more stronger the foundation is the more stronger your powers will become. And the best way to strengthen your body is through Super HARDCORE EXERCISES! And Tatsuo-kun you can leave that plan to me! Bwahaha!] Gin giggled and Tatsuo shuddered lightly.

"Somehow I fell it's not a good idea" Tatsuo smiled nervously.

[Oh don't worry it will be all good! We'll start tomorrow morning! So get as much as rest you can, ok? Good! Then we'll talk Tomorrow! Tata~] Gin giggled and then got quite.

Tatsuo sighed and got up from his place. He walked towards his desk and sat turning the pc on. He browsed and began to download anything thing he found useful about physical training. He also download a huge file regarding top martial arts and training related to them. He then fished out a PDA out of his drawer and connected it to PC before transferring all he downloaded.

The PDA was slim with 5.6 inch display, with a super processer and functional dynamics. It was black with "FREAK" in white carved on the back.

He switched the PC off and jumped into the bed and fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

**Timeskip**

It was 4:30 and Tatsuo was walking down the streets in market after a nice long nap of 8 hours. He was wearing a black pale blue hoodie, black jeans and his regular sneakers. He had his hood on and was wearing black mouth-face mask respirator.

He walked amongst the crowd of people, his darting looking at the shops. His eyes shined behind the shadow of his hair when he spotted and marked in the shop he was looking for in his mind.

'Found 'em. A hair saloon, a nice cloth shop and a mixed martial art dojo. Tatsuo first walked into the fight club and purchased a member ship. He then went to hair saloon and got his dull mop of hair treated and trimmed. He came out a good hour later with his hoodie down. Gone were the dull mop of brown hair and in their place were shiny bronze-brown hair which were styled into a korean two block hairstyle which suited him the most. (Just google it if you don't know how it looks.) The front bangs still fell over his forehead and nearly his eyes but now he looked more appealing as a few people who passed by him started at him some even smiled at him.

Tatsuo also cracked a smile too. 'Looks like getting a haircut was a good idea.'

Tatsuo then walked into the cloth shop to purchase some nice fitting threads and update his wardrobe. He exited the shop with four bags. He then went into the dojo and came out with the membership.

He stopped by a restaurant to eat then took a taxi home.

Tatsuo entered the house and found it empty. Is mother was at work and his sister was no doubt at school with her master.

'Whatever' Tatsuo walked inside his room and began rearranging his wardrobe.

'Man this is really dull.' Tatsuo said as he looked at the small pile of unattractive dull clothes. 'Whatever... It's a new start for me so I should make out the best from this.'

Tatsuo took the pile of dull clothes and dumped them into the trashcan outside. He then went back and sat on his PC and began his detailed research on different factions of supernatural on web.

When he was done it was 9:30 so he went to sleep.

**Timeskip**

Tatsuo woke up from slumber as the sound of the alarm woke him up. He looked and it was 5:00 am. And it was still dark outside.

[Oh! Your awake?! That's goof because if you weren't I was going to wake you up myself! Now go get fresh and then down in the backyard.]

Tatsuo just nodded and went inside the bathroom to get rid of the still lingering sleepiness.

Fifteen minutes later Tatsuo stood in the back ground stretching while wearing a new outfit that he specially purchase for training.

He wore a black-red workout shirt, black training pants with grey stripes and white trainer shoes. .

[Done stretching? Good, now I want you two run 10 laps around your block and I don't want to hear you complaining, understood? Good! Now run!] Gin ordered and Tatsuo began running without any protest.

Tatsuo started but he burned out after 5 minutes of constant running but he didn't kept running even though his chest was burning he kept running. Even though his legs wobbled, he gritted his teeth and kept running.

45 minutes later Tatsuo laid on his back in his backyard gasping. He laid there taking huge gasps of air. A minute of two later he steadied himself and got up.

[Good, you didn't complain. Now I want you do this: 50 jumping jacks, 25 push ups, 50 high knee, 15 burpees, 20 sit-ups, 25 crunches, 50 side lunges, 25 mountain climbers, 25 squats and 50 toe lifts! Easy, isn't it?!] Gin cheered while Tatsuo just looked on with a blank stare.

"...Are you sure you are here to help me?" Tatsuo deadpanned.

[Mou! Tsu-kun don't be so rude! Of course I'm here to help you! Doing these won't kill you and didn't you promise that you will do anything to get stronger! Are you going back on your words? Aren't you a man?!] Gin babbled on and Tatsuo's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Tch. Whatever" Tatsuo clicked his teeth and begin his workout.

[Yeah! That's the spirit! If you keep this up you'll be strong before you know it!... Well either that or you'll end up dead!]

"Oh! That's very assuring!" Tatsuo retorted with a tick mark on his head.

[Hey! No need to be so snarly!]

"No, I'm not!"

[Yes, you are!]

"I'm not!"

[You are!]

Well this was the start of a beautiful friendship. They are gonna be the best of friends in future and I just know it!... Well if Tatsuo doesn't die from training that is!

"THANKS FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT ASSHOLE!"

Shut up prick!

...

An hour later Tatsuo finished his work out and once again he laid on the ground panting and gasping for oxygen.

[Man you need to improve a lot if you want to improve Tsu-kun]

"*pant* I-I *pant* know *pant*"

[But don't worry if you keep this up by the end of the week I'm confident you'll be much stronger compared to other normal humans and you should be able to deal with other low-class devil.] Gin encouraged Tatsuo and he smiled. [Now if are done panting! Get your ass up and began practicing the techniques you have in that device of yours]

Tatsuo nodded and plugged in his earphones and began to listen to the instructions on basic street fighting techniques. He picked street fighting because it was the least complicated fighting style and it was good for him as he had to start from somewhere.

Tatsuo began throwing punches and kicks after listening to the voice giving him instructions with Gin giving her advice at some intervals. Tatsuo kept his on for hours only resting to recover his energy.

[I think that's enough for today. Good job Tsu-kun! You can do whatever you want now but I suggest you take a bath first!] Gin said and Tatsuo nodded walking inside the house and glanced at the clock and he was pleasantly surprised. It was 5:00 pm.

'Holy crap! I approximately trained for twelve hours! Wow!' Tatsuo chuckled to himself. He could already feel the change in his body. He clenched his fist brought it up. 'I swear I will become the strongest!'

Tatsuo went up and had a long hot bath. Tatsuo came out dresser in a fresh pair of clothing and rubbing his body while groaning.

"Oww... This pain..." Tatsuo groaned rubbing his sore and aching shoulders. He looked at the clock and there was still time before he went to sleep. He grabbed a snack and came back before sitting on the study table in the middle of the room. He took out a thick blank notebook and began scribbling into the book.

He began drawing diagram which was similar to the design of the teleportation circle that Kayla project for Tatsuo. He began marking specific parts on the design and wrote information about the specific parts.

The design and the information of the teleportation circle Kayla used was still in his head. So, Tatsuo began to write it down on the notebook and tried to see what else he could make out of the circle.

"Oho! Well this is surprising! I thought learning magic was going to be a pain in the ass but this is easy so far!" Tatsuo exclaimed.

[Well, it is not that surprising. You are able to understand this so easily because of TOM ability (Truth Of Matter) and your own natural born genius. TOM analysis the spell and sends the collected information to your brain. Your brain breaks down the information and processes it. It is because of your monstrous brain that you are able to use TOM. Any other person would have ended brain dead should he have used TOM because their brain would not be able to process this information at all, no matter how powerful the person is their brain would explode due to information overload.] Gin explained and Tatsuo gulped.

"... I guess I am lucky that I have a good brain..."

[Hmm... Very, very lucky]

Tatsuo shook his head and again concentrated on the work at hand to see if he could figure more. After an hour he went to sleep while thinking about getting stronger.

**Two Days Later**

It was eleven in the morning Tatsuo was in the back yard in his training outfit. He had finished his morning workout and was thrown punches and kicks in front of him and on the sandbag which he hung on the branch of a tree in their yard.

His eyes were sharp as he relentlessly assaulted the sandbag with different combos of all sorts of punches and kicks. His movements were smooth and precise showing the results of his hardcore training since last two days but they were far from perfect. Tatsuo knew it and so Gin suggested the best way to master his moves quickly was through combat simulation.

And that's what Tatsuo was going to do once he finished his dishing out punishment upon the sandbag. An hour later Tatsuo finished and sat down to get a breather.

After changing his outfit into a white undershirt, under a black zipper jacket, black jeans and trainer his left the house. Thirty minutes later he walked inside the Dojo that he recently had became a member of.

He greeted the receptionist who smiled and gave him his lockers key. He thanked her and walked towards the locker room, got changed into the dojo uniform and left to meet his trainer.

"Ring No. 4... Ah there it is!" He walked in and saw a fairly large hall with hexagonal ring. There were two individuals or rather fighters on the ring. One was the trainer he presumed and the other was a fellow member.

The trainer was fairly tall man with a strong build with shaggy hair and a well trimmed beard. He also had blue eyes and he currently had the other fighter on ground pinned with his arms behind him.

"Hah! How's that Minty?!" The man laughed with a good natured grin. He then turned to others who were standing outside the ring. "I hope ya lot paid attention! The trick was to lure your opponent by giving a false opening and then closing the distance in a blink! Once ya get close ya can capitalize on the opponent by either trying to knock him with a good punch out or subdue him with a vicious grapple! If ya go for knock out I suggest aiming for the nose or the lower jaw! Ya understand?! Good! Come on get your ass up now Minty-Ah! Ya must me the new addition!"

The man notice Tatsuo and grinned with a wave of his hand.

"Come on kid! Climb up!" The man called him into the ring and Tatsuo nodded. "Yo! Let me introduce mahself! I'm Jake Kogabana! Half-American, age 42 and master of Russian Systema and Brazilian jiu-jitsu! I'm gonna be your trainer so you better remember it!"

"Hello, Kogabana-sensei, I'm Tatsuo Hyoudou, age 16 and this is my first time joining a dojo. I'll be in your care Kogabana-sensei! Please teach me well!"

"Ah! What a polite young man! I wish there were more kids like you these days!" He said jabbing at the crowd of other males outside the ring who chuckled nervously. "Anyways! Before we start I wanna see how you fare against me! But don't worry I'll go easy! Hahaha! So tell me Hyoudou-kun do have any combat experience?"

"While I never really had to a fight but I do know some moves" Tatsuo replied getting ready and settled himself in a standard guarding stance. Spreading his legs apart a bit, lowering his stance a bit and placing his hands infront of him. Seeing this Jake grinned as he himself got into a stance.

"Nice form there kiddo, a few flaw here and there but a lot better for a newbie!" He smirked. "Alright! Let's fight kiddo and try not to get too hurt!"

"I will definitely try sensei!"

"Alright! Lets go!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**There! I know this chapter wasn't much because it was a filler chapter but I promise you guys that things are about to get interesting soon. X-D**

**Anyway I hope you liked the chapter even though it wasn't much. Please leave a review if you liked the chapter, got suggestions or anything. I'll post the next chapter soon so stay tuned!**

**Next Chapter: Socializing & Devil Duties**

**See you soon!**

**Tata~**

**CSN out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo Guys!**

**CSN here!~**

**Hope you all have been doing well. I don't have anything to say so let's just start without any delay!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hello" Person Talking

'Nova' Person Thinking

[Tsu-kun] Origin Talking

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Highschool DxD: The Unchained

Chapter 2: Socializing & Devil Duties

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ha!"

"Humph!"

"Take this!"

"Oho! You are getting better Tatsuo-kun!"

"I know sensei!"

Tatsuo and Jake stood in the middle of ring both locked in a deadlock, grinning widely as they tried to overpower eachother. A week has passed since Tatsuo was killed by a fallen angel and was reincarnated by his Kayla Saleos as her devil servant. Since his joined the Dojo Tatsuo's progressed quickly in his Hand-to-hand combat.

Jake was a great martial artist and was just as good at training a bit too rough but still Tatsuo wouldn't have liked it any other way. With the hardcore training planned by Gin and the daily fight sessions with Jake, Tatsuo improved a lot compared to the state he was when was just reincarnated. Tatsuo was genuinely surprised by this speedy progress but chalked it up as an extra effect from his ability, *Limitless Body*.

Tatsuo wasn't complaining at all. If he could progress faster then all was welcomed.

Tatsuo clenched his teeth as he applied more force but couldn't move his teacher as he too applied more force. Suddenly Tatsuo had an idea. He curved his right leg around Jake's left and tilted his body backwards while pushing Jake's shoulder. With the push and Tatsuo's leg Jake stumbled backwards before but caught himself before he could fall but it was enough for Tatsuo who took advantage of his this. Tatsuo grabbed Jakes arm and pulled the man towards him with a powerful jerk and then planted a strong punch to his diaphragm, which knocked the air out of the man. But he didn't stop. Tatsuo jabbed at Jake's jaw then at the shoulder of his right arm and palmed at the centre of his chest to gain enough space to land a perfect high flying kick at the side of his face but before he could land the kick Jake suddenly ducked under the kick and before Tatsuo could react he was sent tumbling on the mat as Jake used one of his favoured Systema move by sweeping Tatsuo off floor and throwing him away.

Tatsuo groaned as his head finally cleared. "*Argh* I nearly had you sensei... " Tatsuo said and Jake just grinned.

"That you did brat! Gotta admit you managed to catch me off guard again!" Jake praised.

"But I still couldn't hit you!"

"Don't stress it brat. You have just joined." Jake chided Tatsuo as he pulled him up and places a hand on his shoulder. "And you should be proud of yourself that you improve this much and in such short amount of time you've been training under me. To be honest I was completely serious and looking out so that you don't surprise me again but you still managed to did. That wasn't any fluke, just pure skill and brains that only a natural fighter has and I tell you brat you really have a knack for this! Keep up the hard work and you will keep on improving and then may be soon you'll be able to hit me or even beat me!"

Jake smiled kindly as he ruffled Tatsuo's hair who smiled in return his strange entrancing golden-brown eyes shining with joy. "Yes sensei! I'll work hard!"

Jake grinned as he nodded in approval. "Good! Good! Now come one let's spar once again and then you can go home!"

"Hai!"

Tatsuo and Jake sparred for an good hour before Tatsuo left for home sore, exhausted but happy at the same time. He grabbed something to eat on his way home.

**Timeskip**

"I'm home..." Tatsuo muttered but loud enough but no one came to greet nor came a reply which was completely normal even though everyone was home. (It is Sunday so both ladies are home. Taiga has day off and Isabella doesn't has duties on Sundays).

Tatsuo walked in and noticed that they were on dining table eating dinner aware that he was there but not looking at him, ignoring him. He was about to leave but he then he heard his mother's voice.

"Come, eat" Taiga said as she calmly ate the steak. Tatsuo stared for a moment before turning

"You eat... I got mine. And upstairs." Tatsuo vaguely replied with a slightly sharp voice before walking off. Now this surprised the both ladies.

Even though their relationship was strained Tatsuo would always obey and eat when ever Taiga said. So it was definitely a surprise and the tone he used... they weren't familiar with. Tatsuo had always been soft spoken especially towards his family so the tone was even major surprise. Something was different.

'Now that I think about it. He hasn't been eating with us down or interacting with us since last few days... After be spoilt my date. And he even comes late... Does he have a girlfriend?... Nah! As if someone would date that loser! And who cares!? That nerd can do whatever he likes!'

The pair of mother and daughter didn't think much about it and went back to eating.

...

Tatsuo entered his room and went straight for a bath (down on the Ground floor) after putting his bag and the food he grabbed the food he bought on his way home on the table. Minutes later he came back in, fresh and sat down to devour his well earned dinner.

After finishing he disposed of the waste and sat on his PC and begin his research on ways to improve his martial arts.

Tatsuo noticed that it was easy for him to understand and form of art and with practice he could implement easily implemented the forms in fights. This was the reason Tatsuo has been able to be able to catch Jake off guard so these many times in the past few days. That and Tatsuo had always been a devious bastard but he kept it well hidden. I mean you have to be a devious bastard if you want become a pro player to match the level of Tatsuo who is quite famous for his devious and lethal strategies in Survival, Battle Royale and War games.

'Even thought life isn't a game the strategies will come handy if I will participate in an actual war' Tatsuo thought. Tatsuo observed, analysed and absorbed as he read through the premium archives and watched videos.

"Hmm... I'm already learning Systema so I've got defence/counter aspect covered... I think Krav Maga will be the most suited for attack/defence aspect and I think Muay Thai will also do well with the attack aspects. Might as well take Kendo for sword fighting... Yeah that's it!" Tatsuo grinned to himself and brought out a notebooks to take notes and experiment with the theory and styles of the martial arts.

After doing his daily research on martial arts Tatsuo got ready for bed.

Tatsuo laid on the bed shirtless wearing just a black track pant. He laid on the bed with his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. If one would look closely they would definitely notice that Tatsuo seemed more muscular than before. He didn't get buff over a week. Not at all. But the results of his hardcore training were visible. His bicep had more muscles, his chest also seemed more defined and there were outline of abs that Tatsuo was no doubt going to get if he keeps training as he is now.

Tatsuo groaned at his sore body. It was as if that his abuser muscles were begging for him to sleep so they would get their well deserved rest.

"Alright, alright... I'm sleeping..." Tatsuo turned the lamp off and sunk into the mattress. Groaning as he did so but there was a satisfied smile on his face. "I'll definitely become strong..."

With that Tatsuo drifted to the dream lands.

**Timeskip**

Tatsuo was inside his room getting ready for school. He had to wake up more early than usual because he was going to school and he didn't want to miss out training. He had just showered and now was getting ready.

Tatsuo looked into the mirror and noticed that he looked more appealing than compared to his time before his death and eventual reincarnation. He uniform no longer looked baggy as he had began filling out. He also seemed a bit taller. Just a bit.

'Definitely a solid inch longer... I wonder if it had something to do with *Limitless Body*' Tatsuo thought.

[You are right on your thoughts Tsu-kun Limitless Body's another passive effect is speeding the growth process a little but the condition is that you'll have keep training...]

'Huh... So it is like a cheat which increases XP gain?...' Tatsuo raised an eyebrow.

[Well not exactly...]

'Well it doesn't matter, as long as I get stronger I don't actually care...' Tatsuo shrugged as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked out of his room and locking it behind him.

[Yeah! You just concentrate on training and getting stronger]

'Mmhmm' Tatsuo hummed in agreement as he walked down the stairs but to his momentary surprise and displeasure he saw Isabella who had just gotten out of shower staring at him with surprise clear on her face.

It was the first time in a week Isabella got a good look at Tatsuo and to her surprise Tatsuo had changed in appearance. He no longer sported the long dull mop of hair but healthy, shiny bronze hair which were styled nicely and suited him. His face was emotionless and his eyes which were sharp brown unlike how they were first. Isabella had to admit her brother surely looked above average now.

Isabella then noticed that it wasn't just in appearance that Tatsuo changed but also in attitude, when he walked past her without saying a word or even sparing her a second glance. Isabella didn't know what to do. They hadn't talked in a week and she was still quite angry at him but a lot less than she was before. Rias had talked down her and she felt a bit guilty for slapping Tatsuo who was just doing his job as a caring brother. She had even said those hurtful words.

Tatsuo walked past Isabella only to come face to face with an office ready Taiga who looked at him with the same amount of surprise to that of Isabella's.

Tatsuo looked at Taiga for a moment and unlike before he didn't withdraw his eyes. He stared at her with an emotionless face. He then nodded at her and said 'Good Morning' snapping Taiga out of her trance and then walked past her towards the door.

"H-Hey!..." Taiga turned and called out. Tatsuo who was wearing shoes turned to look at Taiga with confusion. "Umm... Aren't you gonna have breakfast?..."

Tatsuo didn't know why she sounded so unsure nor did Taiga herself know. He fastened the lace and stood up. He walked ahead replying "You eat. I have stuff to do. Will grab something on way. Bye."

Tatsuo didn't even turn as the door closed.

"...Bye..." Taiga muttered as she stared at the door with mixed expression.

**Timeskip**

Tatsuo entered the school campus and as soon as he entered many heads turned towards him and the gossip began. But Tatsuo kept his head straight and tuned them out.

Tatsuo was climbing the stairs and was pleasantly surprised at the sight before him. Mid stairs stood the most desired girls of the school. Rias Gremory with her best friend Akeno Himejima, Souna Shitori or Sona Sitri with her best friend Tsubaki Shinra and Kayla Saleos stood there looking at him with surprised looks.

Tatsuo schooled his expressions and decided that it would be best to greet them. He walked up to them stopping a few steps away and bowed politely.

"Good morning Gremory-sempai, Himejima-sempai, Kaicho, Shinra-sempai, Saleos-sama. I hope you all have been doing well."

Kayla and Akeno giggled in sync while Rias just smiled and Sona nodded in approval at Tatsuo's behaviour. Tsubaki also looked on with approval.

"Ara, Ara, what a polite kouhai" Akeno smiled playfully and almost pouted at Tatsuo's expressionless face.

"Indeed polite and well mannered." Sona agreed and then turned to Kayla. "I must say you have acquired a great servant Kayla."

"I know right! Anyways Tatsuo-kun come by animation club during recess." Kayla reminded and Tatsuo who nodded.

"I will. Now please excuse me. I'll be on my way. Have a good day Sempais, Kaicho, Saleos-sama." Tatsuo bowed once again and turned to get to his class.

Kayla looked at Tatsuo's back and smiled to herself.

"Hyoudou-san has changed a good deal since the last time I saw him which was nearly a week ago." Sona commented. "Which is good I think. He looks more appealing and excludes confidence unlike before when he was quite and... unappealing."

"I guess his death had a large impact on him than I realized but I guess it's good for Tatsuo-kun."

"Hmm..."

Tatsuo entered the class and noticed most students were already there and looked at him with surprised faces.

Tatsuo just ignored them and proceeded to settle on his place. Tatsuo sat and thankfully no one approached him. Isabella came a while later followed by the homeroom teacher who was also surprised and honestly Tatsuo was getting annoyed by this.

'Is this really that surprising?' Tatsuo asked to himself.

[Well if you count the class's resident nerd changing into a good looking guy in a week's time then... Yes, it is surprising!] And as usual Gin was there to answer Tatsuo's questions.

Tatsuo sighed helplessly at that and turned to the teacher who had recovered from his surprise and had began teaching.

**Timeskip**

The classes went well except there was still awkwardness in class as the students (girls mostly) wanted to approach Tatsuo but didn't know how to because even though Tatsuo changed in his appearance but he appeared more distant than before.

Tatsuo picked his bag and left the class to look for animation club. Tatsuo walked out of his school building and turned towards the path that led to the third building where the club and female transfer student dormitory was located. (Three buildings: Old school building/Occult Research Club [Rias' Base], New school building/Students Council [Sona's Base] and Third school building/FemDorm/Animation Club [Kayla's Base]. I made up the third school building because I don't have any idea where else I should locate Kayla's base.)

After walking for a good five minutes Tatsuo finally reached his destination. The third building similar to the old school building but it was more modern and was in top condition. 2 storey tall, white-blue painted walls and grey tinted sliding windows.

Tatsuo noticed there was someone at the entrance of the building. The figure was a girl and quite attractive too. She is a young girl of average height who has shoulder-length blonde hair that is are tied by ribbons in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose, and dark brown eyes. She had a very voluptuous figure and the most noticeable thing about her was probably her breasts. She was wearing the female version of Kouh Academy's uniform but without the cape. Tatsuo recognised her as Lucy Heartfilia a transfer student from Europe and one of the most beautiful and popular girls of the academy. A first year like him but in Class 1-B with Yutsuki Kiba.

Lucy noticed Tatsuo and smiled brightly while waving enthusiastically at Tatsuo. Tatsuo was surprised but hid it well and as he walked towards the girl.

"Heya! You must be Tatsuo Hyoudou-kun, right? (Tatsuo nodded) I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia but just call me Lucy, Ok? Great! Let's go Tatsuo-kun President asked me guide you so that you don't wander off to places where you should be. (Referring to the other girls rooms)." Lucy cheered as he walked inside with Tatsuo following her.

They entered and climbed up to second floor and then took a right in the passage which led them to two large modern room with the the words 'Animation Club' written above the door.

"Let's go!" Lucy chirped as she opened the door and walked inside. Tatsuo calmed his nerves and walked inside. As he entered his eyes widened in surprise as he took in the interior of the club. The room was large with light blue walls with 'white pentagon' patterns. In the middle of the room were three sets of black and white couches, which were occupied by the other members, aligned to surround the circular glass table on which carried different types of magazines leaving space so that it does not obstruct the path of president who sat behind the desk on the far corner near the front wall.

The desk was posh in feel on which sat a slim desktop and few files besides it. Tatsuo also noticed four other door two on each side walls, which led to other rooms. On left were the photography and working room (where they make their animations). On right were the theatre and washroom.

"Heya! I'm back and I've brought Tatsuo-kun too!" Lucy cheered as she plopped down on the couch.

"Oh! Welcome back Lucy-chan and Tatsuo-kun welcome to the Animation Club!" Kayla said as she got up from her place and walked towards the couches. "Come over Tatsuo-kun"

Tatsuo nodded as he walked towards the middle couch and settled himself on it. Tatsuo looked at the other occupants as he did so. On the left couch sat a beautiful young woman with long, amazing scarlet hair that reached her lower waist and dark brown eyes.[6] She has a slender, voluptuous figure that one can only described as "amazing." She wore the female uniform. This young woman is Erza Scarlet transfer student from Europe, a second year and one of most popular and beautiful girls.

She sat there calmly eating her strawberry cake and looking at Tatsuo from the corner of her eyes.

Besides her sat another beauty of the same level as the Erza. The young woman has long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, blue eyes, shiny pink lips and a voluptuous figure and wore the female uniform. Her name is Saeko Busujima, transfer from Fujima Prestigious Highschool, second year and one of the most popular girls.

She sat there calmly seeping her tea and smiled Tatsuo relaxed smile with a playful edge.

One right couch sat Lucy and besides her sat another beautiful young lady. She has long black hair that riches her hair tied in twin tails with bangs falling over her forehead, big violet, eyes and an attractive body. She wore the female uniform. She is Rin Tohsaka a transfer from Tokyo. She is in Lucy's class, a first year and one of the most popular girls.

She was casually reading a book and only spared Tatsuo a single glance before turning back to her book.

Tatsuo looked at Kayla who smiled as she sat besides Rin.

"I know you have already guessed this but let me do this for the sake of doing it... Tatsuo-kun everyone present in this room including my *Queen* Esdeath and *Rook* Leone who aren't present, are devils and we officially welcome you to the Animation Club!"

"Welcome!" Everyone said in a chorus with a smile even Rin smirked a bit.

"Now let us get to know each other. Erza-chan, please start!"

"Hai! Salutations Tatsuo-san! I am Erza Scarlet, *Knight* of Kayla Saleos-Sama. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Erza said as she stood up and bowed a little with a small smile.

"Hello! I am Saeko Busujima the other *Knight* of Saleos-san but I'd like if you'd call me onee-chan or onee-sama fufu" Saeko said with a playful giggle and Tatsuo had a hard time maintaining his poker face.

"I guess I am next! Hump! My name is Rin Tohsaka a *Bishop* of Kayla-chan and you better remember it!" Rin said with her nose high. Tatsuo just looked at her blankly which caused Rin's eyebrow to twitch.

"Hey! What are yo-"

"Heya! Tatsuo-kun you already know me but for the formalities I am Lucy Heartfilia, a *Pawn* on Kayla-chan!" Lucy skilfully interrupted before Rin could start ranting.

"Hello. My name is Tatsuo Hyoudou. A freshman man and a *Pawn* at the service of Saleos-sama. Please take care of me!" Tatsuo introduced as he bowed formally which caused Lucy, Saeko and Kayla to giggle while Erza and Rin nodded in approval.

"Now that the introductions are over I explain you to you your duties Tatsuo-kun. So, should I start?" Kayla asked and Tatsuo nodded.

"Very well..."

Kayla explained Tatsuo how devils climb ranks, his duties, handing out flyers, completing contracts, exterminating stray devils, and rating games in detail for a good hour.

"... Here you will be handing out these flyers until you get your familiar which you'll get soon hopefully or you hand out your share of flyers as soon as possible then you can go and do contracts." Kayla said pointing at the Boxes in the right corner. "Come here after school then so that you can start your job, Ok? Good! You may go now I believe you have class to attend."

Tatsuo nodded and bowed before turning to leave.

"My, my what a polite junior!" Saeko remarked as she smiled leaning into her palm.

"I agree. He didn't lose his composure even while being surrounded by attractive women." Erza nodded as she read a book.

"I'm very glad he isn't a pervert!" Lucy exclaimed before she pouted to herself. "But I don't know why I feel bad because he didn't try to check me out! Am I not attractive! Wahh!"

Erza and Kayla sweatdropped at Lucy's mood swings while Saeko just giggled.

"Fufu, it seems to me like you wanted Tatsuo-kun to check you out." Saeko giggled causing Lucy to blush.

"Nonono! It's not like that!"

"Well it looks like that!"

"*Sigh* There they go again... Erza-chan can I have a slic-"

"No"

"But-"

"No means NO!"

"Wahh! I am your king and I demand you to give me the damned cake!"

"I will not you spoilt brat!"

"Why you?!"

"*Sigh* I am surrounded by idiots"

"You are an Idiot Rinuchi!"

"Wah?! I'll kill you all! Gandr!"

*Boom*

Tatsuo who was walking outside heard a boom and turned back in worry.

"Is everything alright?"

[... It's best you go to your class Tsu-kun...]

"... Alright"

Tatsuo turned and walked towards his next class. And so Tatsuo's life as the newest member of Animation Club and a Devil officially began!.

"... I wonder if it is a good idea..."

Of course it is!

"... If you say Nova-baka"

Wah! How cruel Tsu-kun!

"Just finish the damned chapter Nova! I have to prepare for the next chapter!"

*Sigh* So much for trying to be a good writer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**And cut! Hey guys I hope you liked the chapter if there are any mistakes please let me know. If there any suggestions then definitely let me know.**

**Anyways I'll see you in the next chapter which I'll post soon hopefully! **

**Next Chapter: First Contract, First Hunt and More Training.**

**Till then stay tuned and see you soon!**

**Tata~**

**CSN out~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo Guys~ CSN Here!**

**Hope you all have been well! I'm fine as well so fine that I'm posting this chapter so soon. I done really have anything to say except for 'thank you' and 'love you' for supporting this story.**

**Alert! Harem List Updated!**

**1\. Erza Scarlet**

**2\. Mirajane**

**3\. Lucy Heartfilia**

**4\. Misaka Ackerman**

**5\. Saeko Busujima**

**6\. Koneko Toujo**

**7\. Xenovia Quarta**

**8\. Irina Shido**

**9\. Asia Argento**

**10\. Serah Lucifer **

**11\. Grafiya Lucifuge**

**12\. Gabriel**

**13\. Raynare**

**14\. Kalawarner**

**15\. Kayla Saleos**

**16\. Leone **

**17\. Esdeath**

**18\. Rin Tohsaka**

**19\. Yutsuki Kiba**

**20\. Isabella Hyoudou**

**21\. Valian Lucifer**

**22\. Irene Scarlet (Erza's Mother for the sake of simplicity)**

**Mmhmm! Here is the updated list! I hope you are satisfied!**

**Anyways without wasting anytime let's get the show down the road!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hello" Person Talking

'Nova' Person Thinking

[Tsu-kun] Origin Talking

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Highschool DxD: The Unchained

Chapter 3: First Contract, First Hunt and More Training

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**First Year- Third Month (AN: I don't know the exact dates so... Ya know...)**

It's been a month since Tatsuo turned devil and joined the Animation Club and it has been going well for Tatsuo. He trains before going to school. Goes school and Aces the studies or practices kendo with upperclassmen who were fond of him. Does devil duty i.e. handing out flyers (which some kept Multiplying much to Tatsuo's chagrin), goes to dojo, takes advance lessons from Jake on Systema and other trainer, Stacey Clampbell on Krav Maga. And now he has another gained another hobby of sorts which he is currently participating in.

"You ready Kid?" Jake asked as he leaned against a dark wall.

"Yeah I am..." Tatsuo said with a bored face. Tatsuo stood in the passage wearing black combat pants and shoes with a dark red hooded jacket a black face mask and his arms wrapped in a medical tape.

"Hmm... Good luck then kid! Even though you don't need it." Jake smirked as he opened the door for him. Tatsuo smirked under his face mask as he pulled his hood up and walked forward.

"You know that's not true Sensei... Anyways see you later" Tatsuo said as he walked out.

Angle change.

The large hall was filled with rowdy crowd who cheered as they watched the two men step up in the cage of hell in which they will be fighting either for fame or for money.

{Welcome people! Welcome to Maddogs arena! This is the place where men fight! Fight and sweat! Fight and bleed! And they fight and win! Welcome to today's late night show!} The announcer standing between they two men called out dramatically as he addressed the crowd who roared. {On the right side is the man from the west who has wasted many men in his underground career!}

That's right! Our very own hero became an underground fighter to get more experience and polish his skills.

{Welcome The Jagged Jagger!}

"WoouU!" A large bulry man in his mid forties with a thick beard and a bald raised his large hands with bulging veins and roared and the crowd got hyped as they cheered along.

{And on the left side is the newbie who has a strict winning streak of 21 since he came here last month. Welcome Kage of Black Cage!}

The hooded man, Tatsuo Hyoudou a.k.a Kage raised his hand with his fist clenched and the Crowd cheered even more. Tatsuo has made quite the reputation he has a record and the most impressive cage fighter in Maddog's arena. He impressed the owner of the Arena, Shizume Amaragi so much that she tried to hire Tatsuo as her as her own bodyguard going as far as trying to seduce Tatsuo and even threaten him but he didn't back down so she made him her poster body instead. And since Tatsuo joined her Arena's reputation increased and many fighters came to challenge him. Some friendly, some not. But he sent them all away, defeated. Those who were friendly went with few broken bones those who weren't either softened up or left on stretchers.

"Hah! I travelled all way here just to fight some midget! Shoo shoo! Go away before I break your bones!" The baldy laughed in a mocking manner and instantly the crown went silent.

...

...

...

"... You know baldy-san, a wise man said that too much of anything can be dangerous. And soo is your arrogance. Do you know why it is dangerous? No? Then please allow me to show you why it is... Announce-san!"

{H-Hai! Let the match begin!} The announcer said and literally dived out of the caged door before it closed behind him.

Tatsuo walked slowly towards the baldy cracking his knuckles "It can be dangerous because in your arrogant rant you say something that can hurt your opponent and piss him off. Hahah... And it's nevee good for you if you piss someone off who is your superior!"

Tatsuo raised his head and his eyes glowed red under the shadow of the hood which caused the bald man to sweat comically.

"Now prepare for your punishment you shitsack!"

"Nononono! KYAAA!"

The people in the crowd had never thought that it was possible for grown burly man to scream like a little girl. But alas! The truth was infront of them.

"Move aside!" The medics exclaimed as the laid the now bleeding man on a stretcher who had passed out with swirls in his eyes and rushed him out of the hall.

"Argh! Yo! Announcer give me the damn money I wanna go home and sleep!" Tatsuo snapped at poor announcer who paled and hurriedly handed Tatsuo his money. "Great! See you tomorrow!... Hopefully..."

And with that Tatsuo left walking out he saw Jake leaning against the same wall while talking to a beautiful woman. She was a bit taller than Tatsuo with raven hair, deep green eyes, sharp nose and pouty red lips, irresistible curves and most noticeable her large bust which look constricted against her elegant purple kimono with light lavender flowers which has a side slit that displayed her long beautiful legs and her purple heels. She conversed with Jake in a calm and collected manner. This woman is Shizume Amagiri a.k.a Maddog.

"-I know right?! I was so-Oh! Hey Kid! Congratulations!" Jake noticed Tatsuo and grinned at his direction. As soon as he did the lady's neck turned around in an instant and before the both man could blink she threw herself at Tatsuo.

"Tsuuuuu-kuuuun!" Tatsuo grunted as the woman latched onto his arm and rubbed herself against him. "I'm soooo glad to see you again! You have know idea how much I missed you! Did you miss me too?! Want me to give you a kiss!? Finally decided to become mine?! We can go to a love hotel and-"

Before the child in a woman's clothing could say anything more rubbish Tatsuo clamped his hand over her mouth effective shutting her up.

"Please shut up Amagiri-sama. I am glad to see you too and for love of god (wince) it has only been one day! Kiss? Maybe later. No and No. Does that answer your questions?" Tatsuo asked but didn't remove his hands as the woman flailed her hands trying to say but her response came out as muffled rubbish.

"Pweti pwese?!" (Pretty please?!)

"I am gonna remove my hand? Do you promise to behave?" Tatsuo asked in a stern voice as if reprimanding a child. Shizume looked at Tatsuo with puppy eyes. Tatsuo kept a blank face outside but felt his heart melting inside. Finally Shizume sighed behind his hands and nodded. Tatsuo smiled lightly and withdrew his hand which proved a mistake because no sooner he withdrew his hand was he smothered in a pair of squishy heavenly mountains a.k.a Shizume's breasts.

"Oh my! Tsu-kun you are so naive! You should never trust a woman who is essentially a mafia head to keep her word! Oh! You like this!? Like the feel of my breast!? If you just say sorry I might just leave you or take you to my room and poop your cherry!? What do you say!? Oh you like the idea!? I know you do! I can feel your excitement! Fufufu!-"

Jake just stood in his place as he shook his head in amusement. "I still don't understand how the kid won the heart of one of the most coldest women I have ever met in my life..."

You don't have to understand Jake-kun. It is because I wished it to, Hahaha!

"If you say so Nova-sama..."

OMG! Finally some respect! Tsu-kun you should also stop being a pick and learn to respect me from Jake-kun here!

"NOVA! You asshole! Help out of this all I will charge you double for all this shit you are putting me through!"

"Mou~ How rude Tsu-kun... This is heaven not shit! I think I did to punish you~"

"NOV-"

Alright! Alright! I get it!. *Sigh* I don't know who is the boss here anymore! Wahhh! My own character is bullying me!

Anyways...

**Timeskip**

"Here you go kid. If you are up for tomorrow then give me a call if not then still give a call! Ok?... Good! Night kid!" Jake grinned as he dropped Tatsuo in an near his house and drove away with in his car.

"Yeah yeah..." Tatsuo muttered as he simply jumped over the wall and landed in the backyard of his home. He looked up and his window was still open. He jogged a bit and jumped easily landing on his window frame and inside as he closed the window. Due to Tatsuo constantly training he has managed to condition his body up to the level of a middle class devil. He was well rounded fighter but his forte was speed, reflex and endurance.

After a bath Tatsuo sneaked into the kitchen to get a midnight snack and then went back to his room to get his sleep.

**Next Day**

Tatsuo was in the class, bored out of his mind as he waited for the school to end-

*RingRingRing*

Oh well the school ended. Tatsuo who had already packed his bag ran out of class not waiting for the now annoyed teacher to finish and went straight to the club.

*Knock knock*

"I'm here president!"

"Come in Tatsuo-kun..." And he did. "How many times have I told you that you don't have to knock. You can just come in as you are a club members now."

Oh yeah! When it became known that Tatsuo was the latest addition to the Animation Club. Many were shocked and even more were pissed off (mostly male population) and the decided to make solve this matter in the old way. Bullying. And the results weren't pretty. Tatsuo that had had let everybody know that he wasn't going to be pushed around any more. He challenged the angry boys in a 1v1 match and demolished them all with his superior strength, training and experience he got fighting Jake.

"Sorry?" Tatsuo smiled awkwardly. Kayla who was sitting behind the desk stared at Tatsuo before she sighed but smiled.

"It's alright." Tatsuo smiled as he took a seat on the right couch besides Lucy who smiled and then turned back to her magazine. He nodded to the two knights who sat across him.

Tatsuo turned to look around the corner and was lightly surprised to find the boxes of flyers missing. He turned to look at Kayla with a questioning look who smiled at her before walking out and seating in front on him across the table and the nodded back with a smile.

"Well... You have been doing your job rather well and I'm surprised that you managed to balance your life so well. Even Lucy who is the most easy going and lazy in our club (Lucy shouted in a mixture of embarrassment and denial) took more than a couple of months to adjust to her life and others took even more."

"Well... I never really had any desires except for studying and graduating and they wasn't a problem even at that time thanks to my nerdy brain Haha. So, after turning into a devil I finally have a solid goal to fulfil. To get stronger and support you till rest of my life." Tatsuo smiled kindly which caused Kayla to blush a little at his kindness.

"Wow! You sure are romantic aren't you newbie?" A playful voice with a seductive undertone called out from behind Tatsuo before he felt something soft pressing on his head. Tatsuo never saw this person coming.

"LEONE! How many to leash yourself!? Your behaviour! It's highly inappropriate!" Rin called out with a slight red face as she walked in accompanied by another beautiful woman. She has long blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin, pink lips and voluptuous body that was defined by the female uniform she wore and how it strained against her form. This young woman his Esdeath Parda. A second year and school's resident Ice Queen.

"Oh shut up princess! You have know right to speak about appropriateness when you sleep naked!" Leone rebutted causing Rin to splutter nonsense. Leone here is a beautiful young woman with short blonde hair with two long tufts that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes, extremely curvy body and ample chest.

"Plus..." Leone then smirked before she leaned forward and began to rub her cheeks against Tatsuo's "Newbie here seems to be in love with me... Right Newbie~"

Tatsuo just started stared at Leone before he turned his head to look at Lucy.

"Lu-chan?" Tatsuo said loving as Lucy blushed at the affectionate tone and nickname but looked in Tatsuo's intense eyes.

"Y-Yes Tsu-kun?" She asked. Tatsuo took her hand in his causing her blush to intensify.

"You know I love you right?" Tatsuo said causing everyone to freeze. Lucy just grinned with a pretty blush.

"Yes Tsu-kun I love you too" She said shifting closer to Tatsuo.

"Lu-chan!"

"Tsu-kun!"

"Lu-chan!"

"Tsu-kun!"

"Wah! I can't take this! Wah! Why are so cold to me Tatsuo-kun!" Leone banged her fist on ground as she shed rivers of tears.

"Pff-"

"Ufufu-"

"Hehe-"

And on cue everyone except Leone and Esdeath bursted...

"Hahahaha!"

...into a fit of laughter.

Leone blinked in confusion before she saw the teasing smirk of Tatsuo and Lucy and she realised. She growled as she pointed her fingers at them!

"You two were acting from the start!"

"Well ofcourse..."

"To make a fool out of me!"

"As guilty as charged".

Tatsuo meet Leone and Esdeath a week after he joined the club. Esdeath didn't say much except that if he held back the other she would kill him. Tatsuo simply responded by giving her a middle finger and said. 'I will do anything I can to support Kayla-sama and will not hold her back but I will not take shit from anyone else...'. Esdeath though angry

"Hahaha"

Leone lips quivered as tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. She turned and leapt towards Esdeath who caught her and buried her head between her breasts as she rubbed her back.

"Wah! Esdeath-chan! Everyone is so mean to me! Wah!" Leone cried.

"There, there" Esdeath soothed Leone.

"Haha... As much as fun it is to see Leone get upped I think we should get to business..." Kayla said as Tatsuo nodded. "As I was saying before we got side-tracked... (Leone smile nervously at Kayla's glare)... You have been doing a good job Tatsuo-kun, distributing 58 boxes of flyers in a month and you never complained even once. I'm very, very impressed and so I have decided to relieve you from the grunt and promote you a bit! So today you will do a contract and try to form a pact with the client. Ok?"

Tatsuo was mildly surprised but he nodded. Kayla smiled as she got up and started making a teleportation circle for Tatsuo. Tatsuo could make a circle too but Kayla did as she has the coordinates.

"Alright! I wish you the best of luck with you first contract and remember you are representing my clan... So, I hope that you will be able to form a pact with the client. If you satisfy the client then make sure to get something from the client in form of payment. Are you ready? Good! Once again all the best!" Kayla said with a smile and wished him

"All the best!" Everyone chorused.

And with that Tatsuo teleported out.

**Linebreak**

In a flash of pink light Tatsuo appeared as he blinked to adjust his vision. And as soon as it he was surprised by the place he was in.

Tatsuo was standing what appeared to be a penthouse of sorts. The place looked high class with white walls and golden patterns which shined in the soft purple lighting from the ceiling lights. The place was luxuriously furnished and one of the four side off walk was entirely made of glass that made a way for the swimming pool and showcased the view of the city.

"Oh! So that is all real!?" Tatsuo heard a voice of female call out behind him that felt eerily familiar and he turned to look at her slowly. "Oh? I was expecting a female but you are a mal... Is that you Tsu-kun?!"

Tatsuo stared at the all familiar woman blankly who looked at him with shock. She had long raven hair, deep green eyes, kissable red lips and a voluptuous body that was barely cover by a see through light blue bathrobe. This woman is-

"Shizume-sama... What are you doing here?" Tatsuo asked blankly.

"Wha-This is my house Tsu-kun..." She replied.

"How did you come across... ... This?" Tatsuo asked unsure what words to use.

"Oh? I got a flyer from a boy in the market square with brown hair, brown eyes and black face mask... yesterday..."

"..."

[...]

"..."

"..."

[...You didn't even notice who you gave out the flyer?]

"..."

[*Sigh* Deal with your own shit... I'm gonna take a walk through you brain...]

"So... You are a demon or something huh?"

"...A devil... Yeah..."

"And you are here to serve me huh?"

"...As long as you wish anything and give me a payment... Yeah..."

"Then well... Hehe..." Shizume giggled with a silly perverted smile. Tatsuo stared blankly before he turned on his heels and marched towards the exit. "Hey! Wait! Aren't you supposed to grant my wish?!"

"I won't do anything! Not with the owner of that perverted smile!"

"Huh?! So you are a fraud?! Aren't you going back on your words?!"

That caused Tatsuo to stop. He hesitated. He didn't want to fail Kayla. She had expectations from him. No matter how small he still had to live up to them. He sighed as he turned and bowed.

"I am sorry for my rudeness. I hope you forgive me Client-sama... Please tell me what do you require of me..." Tatsuo said pulling on the most professional attitude he could muster.

"Fufufu... That's good... I like you more like this Tsu-kun" Shizume said she circled around Tatsuo and became to caress his form which was muscular compared to most boy's his age. "And as for my wish... I want you to rid me of my surprising still intact virginity Tsu-kun..."

Tatsuo's eyes widened as he processed her words.

"I originally wanted a female so that I could get a massage... But now that you are here and you can't resist I have the perfect opportunity Tsu-kun... I love you Tsu-kun and I find you very attractive. I know you may not love me but I can't hold myself back. And I think you might even like it... I can tell you are interested Tsu-kun~ I know you are a virgin too so it will benefit both of us~ What do you say Tsu-kun?"

Tatsuo was stupefied as he tried to come up with an answer.

[I say you do it Tsu-kun... I know you may not love her now but with enough time you may also come to love her... And I can tell you that this woman-no that girl really loves you Tsu-kun I mean look into her eyes... How can you miss it? She really loves you...]

Tatsuo looked into her eyes and was nearly overwhelmed by the look of love and want in her eyes.

"I... I don't know why? I don't why you love me Shizume." Tatsuo said and Shizume's eyes widened because it was the first time Tatsuo called her by her name. "I don't know why?... I don't understand... But if that's what you want then I'm willing to do it... I l-like you as well Sizume-chan..."

Shizume's eyes widened and tears appeared at the corner of her eyes before she broke into a grin and leapt onto Tatsuo pulling him into a kiss. Their first kiss. They may be inexperienced but they made it up with the passion that burned between them.

Things escalated quickly from then and the pair of new lovers engaged into love making.

**Timeskip**

Three hours of intense love making Tatsuo finally but reluctantly parted from Shizume.

The clubrooms lit up with a pink magic circle and when the light died down Tatsuo stood there looking slightly different. His hair were more brighter and his eye were shining with joy. The members of the club had never seen Tatsuo this happy. He looked at them and grinned.

"Yo! I'm back! And the pact was a success!"

"Oh! Congratulations!" Everyone came around to greet Tatsuo with the exception of Esdeath and Leone. Esdeath who was as cold as ever and Leone who was frowning.

'Why is there a scent of a girl on Tatsuo?'

"So what was the request of the client Tatsuo-kun?" Erza asked curiosity and Tatsuo nearly blushed.

"Umm... She wanted a... A full body massage! Yeah a massage! And I knew some tricks so she liked my service very much and said that she end be calling me in future for more service!"

'Oh! It's ok then!' Leone thought strangely relieved.

"Oh! That's good! And the payment?" Kayla asked.

"Oh here!" Tatsuo said as he had Kayla a incarnate scroll in a jade case. "This is a scroll from her ancestors. I thought that it was too much and tried to refuse but she said she had no use of it. Will this be ok?"

"What?! This will me more than ok! Just look how expensive it looks! Great job Tatsuo-kun! You take a rest and I will come back in few minutes.

"Alright" Tatsuo said and Kayla smiled before she walked away happy and with a slight skip in her step.

"Geez... She surely looks happy... It's like ours the first time someone has got a contract the expensive..." Tatsuo commented.

"Well actually it is..." Lucy similes sheepishly. "Most of us just get common things as a sign of pact..."

"Oh!..." Tatsuo was surprised but didn't comment and quickly changed the topic. Tatsuo and Co. chatted and talked about stuff in random.

**Timeskip**

Tatsuo laid on the couch with his hands behind his head as he looked at the ceiling. He was bored a lot and even the idea of training looked a bit dull now.

'Please Satan in the great hell! Let something happen!' Tatsuo prayed earnestly.

"I'm back everyone!" Kayla said as she entered. "And we have orders from the higher ups to eliminate a stray devil that were unfortunate enough to wander into our territory."

'Finally!' Tatsuo cheered in his head and he sprung up.

"And it's also the perfect opportunity to show Tatsuo-kun how we devils fight! So let's go!"

"Hai!"

Linebreak

The members of KAC (Kouh Animation Club) appeared in the forest near the Hills in the north of Kouh city. The forest was empty without the sign of any life and with the added effect of night time it would look outright creepy and scary to even the most brave men. Most brave men yeah, but not scary to a bunch of teenagers.

Tatsuo was able to see in the dark forest thanks to the night visions of that the devils have.

"Alright stay together and alert! If you sense anything unusual do not act rashly! For all we know it could be a trap or worse!" Kayla commanded like the King she was.

"Hai!" And the rest obeyed like the loyal servants the were.

Kayla raised her and a pink magic circle appeared and the out came a black python with golden scales and eyes and a pair of scales wings. It would almost look like a dragon had it have a couple of horns and more menacing teeth.

"You know what to do." Kayla said and the python nodded with a hiss and flew up.

'So that's her familiar...' Tatsuo mused.

A while later a small pink circle appeared over Kayla's left eye and she frowned.

"I wasn't informed of this... Every one prepare for combat there are more than a single stray!" Kayla scowled and everyone was surprised at the information but then nodded firmly. "*sigh* I was planning to put you standby and teach you how to fight but now you will have to fight too... I am sorry-"

"There nothing to be sorry about President. You couldn't have known and that's alright... I'll always support you in whatever you do and walk behind you to where you go. So please don't stress yourself for me!" Tatsuo grinned causing Kayla to blush while the others just grinned or smirked. "Plus... I also wanted to test how I fare against other devils!"

Kayla controlled her blush before it could intensify and smiled.

"Alright! But be careful Tatsuo-kun! I don't want my only male pawn to lose his life because he hot overconfident in the middle of the battle." Kayla chided sternly and Tatsuo just smiled and raised his surrender. "Good! Now let's go!"

"The devils are all gathered in an opening in the forest near a small brook of water. My familiar spotted 6 devils but sadly is incapable of gauging their power level yet. So stay alert!"

"Hai!"

Kayla and rest approached the clearing stealthily but froze when they heard a malicious voice. The air was filled with bloodlust. They were at least middle class devils and middle class devils are even trouble for inexperienced High-class devils.

"Oho?! Finally the devil high-class devil Saleos bitch has came to eliminate us brothers! Hahaha! Come out you bitch!"

'It looks like they were expecting Kayla-sama but how-! It shouldn't be possible because there are three kings in this territory and the job could be given to any of them! They couldn't have known unless they have an informer in the Devil Court OR this is setup! It's definitely a trap to eliminate Kayla-sama!'

Tatsuo looked and saw Kayla still frozen and must have realised to. Tatsuo gritted his teeth as rage coursed through his system.

He walked forward while taking the sword from Erza's hand surprising the girl.

"Wh-Tatsuo-san?! What are you doing?!" Erza hissed as she narrowed her eyes clearly understanding his intentions. She applauded him for his guts and his will but this was serious! She didn't want-

"I am going to face those bastard and you all are going to stay here" Tatsuo said stopping but not turning.

"What the hell are you babbling?! This isn't a joke you can di-" Kayla nearly screamed but was cut off.

"Then it's better me than you Kayla-sama..." Tatsuo said shocking everyone. "It's clear that this situation is a set up and they have come prepared for you. And if they are prepared for you then they must have prepared for others as well. But me... I was recruited recently and the chance of them not knowing me are higher... I am the best choice here logically... But actually I would have wanted to go even if I wasn't the best choice... I want to protect you Kayla-sama... I want to support you... And I can't do that if I am held back... I can't support you if I can't defeat these little shits who have the gal to hurt my king! In the name of Saleos I will kill them all without any mercy!"

Kayla looked at Tatsuo's back with tears in her eyes with her hands on her mouth as her heart stammered in her chest. This was the first time someone had said things like this to her.

The Saleos clan was not as powerful as it was before and when her father died mysteriously all pressure fell onto her when she was young. Her life was so hard. Learning about proper manners, being a proper lady, learning about politics dodging curious entities and all. That's not even counting the countless assassination attempts on her life one of which nearly took her eye and gave her the scar for which she was mocked and ridiculed.

Her mother was loving but she never had time as she had to take the position of the Clan Head and handle the enemies of Saleos Clan which they made during the Civil War. She never had anybody who truly cared for her until she got her peerage and her queen.

But there was still a pain in her heart that never eased and just now when she heard those words she felt the pain vanish even if it was just a bit. But it was enough.

"A-Alright! But you have to promise ti be safe!" Kayla said wiping her tears.

"Haha! You don't need to fret my King! Erza-san, Saeko-san please stay alert for my signal!"

"Hai!"

"Of course"

Tatsuo nodded and walked forward. Rin who was quite and frustrated screamed.

"Are you stupid?! What make you think you are best choice?! You don't even know how to fight!"

Tatsuo turned his head a bit and smirked his eyes gleaming under the moonlight.

"Hehe... It's unfortunate that you think so... but then again you do not know much me... Just watch Rin-san" Tatsuo smirked and walked into the clearing.

Did I mention that Tatsuo began learning Magic?

Tatsuo found few books on magic on shelf in the Theatre room. Why they were there he hand no idea but he didn't care as long as he got to learn magic. He also borrowed a few books from Lucy who gladly lent him. He even joined Erza and Leone's training session and used TOM on the magic Erza performed and on Leone's sacred gear Lionel. He didn't expect anything from it but he surprising got the information on how the sacred gear worked. Tatsuo being the genius he was reversed engineered the complex system and made new small spells. So obviously Tatsuo was confident. Confident enough to face them.

He observed the 6 devils and noticed that they looked like normal humans except they had inhumane grins on their faces. They looked eerily similar to eachother with slight difference and difference in hair colour.

Seeing Tatsuo come out their grins fell a bit.

"Who the fuck are you kid?! And where is that bitch?!" The first one demanded.

"Hello, My name is unimportantat the moment filthy stray devil-san and why should I tell you where my master is? Also please refrain from addressing my master in such a vulgar way. Hearing you disgusting voice make me wanna through up as it is..."

"The fuck! That bitch has a male servant we weren't informed of this!" Exclaimed the second.

"Don't worry! It's no problem! He clearly is a recently reincarnated one! He isn't a problem! Danny! Take care of that smug shit!" The first one said as the third one nodded and rushed at Tatsuo with his clawed arm raised.

"You know... I don't like a lot of people... But those that underestimate me... I hate them the most!" Tatsuo spun out of the way towards the left.

"Reinforce!" Tatsuo said as the sword glowed blue. Tatsuo gripped the handle hard and with a swift horizontal slash he sent the head if the devil rolling on the ground.

"Danny! You bastard I will kill you!" The second one roared as he rushed towards Tatsuo.

'One down... Five more to waste...' "Strengthen!" Tatsuo said as a blue circle appeared below Tatsuo and his body glowed. As the glow died down Tatsuo felt a familiar rush of energy rushing through the fibres of his body as he muscles tightened. Spinning the sword he caught it in a firm grip as he trained his eyes on the approaching devil. "You have made a grave mistake by coming here to harm my master... And for this mistake I'll make sure no one of leaves this place alive!"

Tatsuo dodged the punch at the last second by moving backwards while swinging the swords upwards at the same time cutting of the offending arm of the devil causing him to scream in agony.

He spun on his heel and cleaved the devil from the middle but he had to throw himself on the right to avoid the devastating kick of the fourth devil. He rolled and stood up and rushed towards the devil who did the same.

Midway he swung his hand and threw the blade with impressive accuracy and power. The devil slowed down and turned his head dodging the sword by an inch as it sailed past and lodged itself into the chest of the fifth devil who had no chance to dodge. The devil briefly slowed down but it was enough for Tatsuo.

Before the fourth one could fully turn his head Tatsuo was already in front of him with his hand which was glowing red pulled bag. The devil's eyes widened but it was too late.

"Argh!" Tatsuo roared as he dug his fist into the mug if the devil and on impact his head exploded.

*Shwoe* Blood sprouted out of the headless body like a bloody fountain as it slowly fell down. Tatsuo just stood there his arm still raised as his form was covered in the blood of the devils he just killed.

Tatsuo dropped his hands to the side as cuts appeared on the hand and the mixture of his own blood and that of his victims fell on the ground. His cold eyes shifted to the remaining two devils not even flinching as if stranger to pain. The devils in turn flinched as he walked towards them his hands limp.

"W-W-What the fuck are y-you?! W-Who the fuck are you?!" The devil asked.

"Me? I am a reincarnated pawn in the service of my king Kayla Saleos-sama!" Tatsuo said as he forced his damaged hand up and pointed at the devils as a glowing blue magic circle appeared under the two devils who were too sacred to move, petrified by the monster in front of them. Tatsuo smirked as the glow intensified. " My name is Tatsuo Hyoudou! Give my greetings to Shinigami when you meet him but for now just die in the name of great demon Saleos!"

Tatsuo clenched his fist and with a bright light a large explosion rocked the forest. Tatsuo just stood there watching the explosion without blinking. His blood soaked hair waved against the pressure wind.

As the explosion died down Tatsuo fell to his knees panting and gasping for air.

"I-I *pant* I-I did it *gasp*"

"Tatsuo-kun!" That was the last thing he heard before he passed out with a smile on his face.

**Timeskip**

Tatsuo groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He blinked as he tried to blinked out the hazy spell on his brain.

Tatsuo blinked as he found himself lying on the an unfamiliar bed that was still familiar at the same time. He looked around and was surprised. He was in the place where he woke up after he was killed and reincarnated.

He tried to get up but found himself unable to.

"Huh?!" Tatsuo's mind blanked as he saw his king Kayla Saleos lying on his chest, sleeping soundly.

'I understand her sleeping here because if worry but... ... ... Why hell is she in her underwear?!' Tatsuo screamed in his head.

That right guys. Kayla laid there wearing nothing except a black lacy bra that constricted against her ample chest and a black panty which did almost nothing to cover her modesty.

"Umm~" Kayla stirred as she blinked awake and got up stretching with a cute yawn. She blinked once she noticed Tatsuo who was looking at her blankly. The both looked at each other blankly Tatsuo under Kayla and Kayla straddling Tatsuo's abdomen. On cue both blushed. Tatsuo a shade lighter but still blushed. Kayla despite the blush gave Kayla a affectionate smile which surprised Tatsuo. "Good Morning Tsu-kun. Are you well now?"

Tatsuo nodded after a while.

"What happened...?" Tatsuo asked quietly.

"You passed out due to mana exhaustion... I must you really shocked me with that display of power and skill you exhibited Tsu-kun... I knew you were training to get stronger but I didn't have any idea you were this powerful... At last attack what was that Tsu-kun?" Kayla asked. 'And his deduction skills are also... Incredible. When we search for the intact bodies of the devils we found paralysing and nullifying crystal that were specially designed for us but they didn't use it on Tatsuo because he his appearance must have thrown them off and the bloodlust he gave off... *shudder*... It must have kept them from thinking calmly and Tsu-kun's brutality terrified them and made them desperate making them forget he was actually weaker than them and allowed him to kill them. Tsu-kun planned this before engaging them! A true tactician!

"It wasn't a big deal Kayla-sama it was just a normal teleportation spell you taught me... I just modified it a bit. I removed the object transferring ward and added a containing ward and I filled the container until it couldn't contain anymore which caused the Teleportation circle to collapse on itself and the stored concentrated mana was released at the same time which caused the explosion... Really it wasn't muc-" Tatsuo opened his eyes to conclude but sweatdropped at Kayla who was mimicking a fish right now. "Umm... Are you ok Kayla-sama?"

"You came up with this own your own?"

"Well yeah..."

"When..."

"It just came to me at the moment..."

"And there is nothing strange about it?..."

"... Is there?" Tatsuo asked nervously but was glomped by an ecstatic Kayla.

"My cute pawn is a freaking genius!" Kayla exclaimed as she began to hug the life out of Tatsuo.

"...C-Can't breat-the..."

"I was so worried... Seeing you pass out like that! I was so worried! And after all you said... I couldn't get it out of my head Tsu-kun..." Kayla whispered.

"Huh?..." Tatsuo blinked as Kayla pulled back and gave a beautiful smile to Tatsuo.

"Tsu-kun if you keep saying things like that then... Then I might fall for you." Kayla said with a pretty blush which caused Tatsuo to blush too and splutter. "Hehe! You are so fun to tease Tsu-kun! Anyways for all your hard work and bravery it's required of me to reward you. Tell me what you desire Tsu-kun as long as it's within my powers I promise to give it to you!"

"... Kayla-sama I do not need anything-"

"-and I won't take no as an answer!" Kayla added sternly causing Tatsuo to sigh before he got an idea.

"... If that's what you want then please allow me access to knowledge so that I can learn more about magic and improve myself Kayla-sama. I don't require anything else... I just want knowledge and to learn about magic!" Tatsuo said firmly. "I want to learn magic! I want grow stronger! I want to support you Kayla-sama!"

Kayla blushed as her heart stammered once again but smiled. 'I just warned him that if he keeps saying things like this then I might-... Who am I trying to fool I have already fallen forhim'.

"If that's what you want then... Alright from today onwards I grant you the access to my clans library. It's in underworld so I will ask my mom's bishop to come pick you and take you to underworld where you can explore the library and look for what you need, grab it and come back here. And seeing you are so hell bent on becoming stronger then I'll ask Erza and Leone to train you... Will that be enough?" Kayla asked and her response was a surprise as Tatsuo boldly hugged her. Kayla blushed but smiled closing her eyes.

"Thank you... Thank you so much! Kayla-sama!"

"You are welcome Tsu-kun..."

Tatsuo broke into tears of joy as he truly found someone who cared for him and he would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**And cut~**

**Finally done! This is the longest chapter I have even written almost reaching 7k words! I hope you all liked reading the chapter as much as I like writing it! Don't forget to post a review and if you have any ideas or suggestions the please post it review of PM me!**

**Much has happened right? Underground fighter with a pretty boss. First contract and sleeping with the said boss. First hunt went wrong and we saw how much he improved and his King has fallen for him. **

**I know it's a bit rushed but I got this as a challenge from my girlfriend... Well not actually she is a friend who is a girl... Wait... Its awkward but fuck it! I got a challenge and I did it because I...**

**Tatsuo: Because she bribed you with free Tempura. (Pops in)**

**Yeah that-! Waitwaitwait! What are you doing here?!**

**Tatsuo: You left the door open and I wanted to grab a snack. If you don't want me to interrupt your time with Reader-sans then I suggest you to lock it Nova-baka. Reader-sans I know my creator is a prick but please bear with us... And please loom forward to the next chapter! (Bows) Bye bye. (Leaves)**

***Sigh* I don't get it... He is my creation and I don't remember giving him permission to ridicule me infront of my readers! *Sigh* My crappy life...**

**Anyways In next chapter there will be a time skip and Tatsuo will be leaving for a training trip and we will I am gonna start with the cannon arcs soon.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter which I'll post soon. Hopefully...**

**Next Chapter: The Journey Of A Pawn In The Quest Of Power. **

**Till then stay tuned and see you soon!**

**Tata~**

**CSN out~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo Guys!**

**CSN here!**

**Hope you have been doing well. The last chapter did pretty good and I'm happy I didn't get flamed Haha!**

**Anyways I don't have anything else to say so let's just start with the chapter!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hello" Person Talking

'Nova' Person Thinking

[Tsu-kun] Origin Talking

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Highschool DxD: The Unchained

Chapter 4: The Journey Of A Pawn In The Quest Of Power.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**First Year- Fifth Month**

It has been two months ever since Tatsuo fought and killed those stray devils and he started training in magic under the guidance of Irene Scarlet who is Erza's mother and Kayla's mother's bishop and one of the most strongest reincarnated devils.

At first the lady outright refused to do anything else than provide him reading material i.e. books on magic, spell books and grimoires when Tatsuo asked for some tips saying she didn't want anything to do with a male. Apparently she has a strong distaste against all malekind.

And you know what Tatsuo did?

...

He shrugged her off, taking the books from her and then blatantly ignored her in favour of reading the books.

...

If there is one thing that you don't do when a strong magician is around then it is ignoring them. And you especially don't ignore one if the said magician is a WOMEN!

But thankfully Irene had more restraint than other so thankfully she didn't blast Tatsuo into oblivion. The only sign of irritation she displayed was the twitching eyebrow. She wasn't used to this kind of treatment and that made her curious as to why he treated her like he did. Was he ignorant? No, the boy while rather plain looking didn't look like some ignorant fool and she knew well that Kayla wouldn't keep her servants ignorant or hold information like a certain red-haired heiress.

But then she noticed a familiar glint in her eyes. So she secretly followed (stalked) and after watching him train seriously she changed her mind and she appeared a week later declaring that Tatsuo was going to be her apprentice for the time being.

Saying that training under Irene was putting him through hell would be an understatement.

That women was a sadist. She knew it. Tatsuo knew it and she knew that Tatsuo knew it and did nothing to hide it. But Tatsuo never backed down and absorbed anything she threw at him like a sponge with his natural genius and with the help of TOM he progressed quickly.

He also started training under Erza and Leone. The first few days training could be described in two words.

.

But after a while Tatsuo got hang of the new training and was able to hold of against those two. Erza even gave him some helpful tips that helped him improve his sword style.

Tatsuo had to give up on underground fighting but he still visited Shizume for... Stuff and that's all what Shizume wanted. He also graduated from the Dojo and Jake have him a silver pendant as a gift for becoming the first to graduate this soon and as a parting gift. 'Be in touch though kiddo' he added.

Aside from training he also began his separate research on magic. He found the idea of creating his own magic appealing and so he is doing what he should. Learn all there is to learn.

And so we find Tatsuo in his room.

It's late midnight but Tatsuo is still awake, sitting and typing into his PC. The appearance of the room has changed a lot and it looked more like a Magician's den or a mad scientist's laboratory than a teenagers bedroom. There were piles of different books on floor, bookshelf and table. The walls of the room were also barely visible as almost every inch of walls were covered in charts contain drawings of magic circles, glyphs and strange language or all of the three in one.

Tatsuo's appearance hadn't changed a lot but he got a bit taller and his face was also sharper. He was currently wearing a white long sleeved, t-shirt that was one size bigger and cargo shorts.

"*Arg*... I have tried everything I know but nothing seems to be working with this combination? What am I doing wrong?" Tatsuo sighed in defeat as he looked at computer screen with analytic eye. The screen was blinking and displaying intricate patterns forming a magic circle. Tatsuo researching magic, was trying to make his own spells with more power and effectiveness and he was successful to some extent but at a point he seemed to hit an invisible wall which he couldn't pass through-. Tatsuo's eyes widened a little in realization as he took a sip from his coffee. "I'm not doing anything wrong it seems that I don't have enough knowledge to progress and achieve a breakthrough. If I want to achieve this breakthrough I have learn more! I need to acquire more knowledge!... But how? I have already learnt everything useful the Saleos library had to offer (glances at the pile behind) and have made a bunch of new spells and modified many old ones two... But this isn't going to be enough... What should I do?"

[Umu~ Tsu-kun deep in thought again?] Gin's cheerful voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Gin-chan? No, it's just that-"

[I know everything silly. I am in your head after all, hehe] Gin giggled as Tatsuo scratched his head in embarrassment. [And you will be glad to know that I have a plan]

Tatsuo sat up straight and paid attention to Gin.

[You have already learnt, mastered and even improved all what was given you. So it's time for you to step out of your bounds and expand your skill set, and for that you will have to leave this place and travel!] Gin said causing Tatsuo's eyes to widen.

"What?! No! I can't do that! I can't leav-" Tatsuo begin but his protests were cut short.

[Listen Tsu-kun. I know you don't want to leave but you will have to if you want to grow more stronger. You can't grow if you shelter yourself and you too know it well. If you want to protect yourself and the ones you love the you will have to! There's no other way! You may think you may be powerful knowing all these spells you know and you are right in a way! You can defeat middle-class or even high-class devils but this is a world where there are beings that can destroy a this small town with a flick of their finger and even after knowing all this you are nowhere near that level!] Gin snapped which caused Tatsuo to recoil a bit. Tatsuo processed her words and clenched his fist realising the truth in her words.

"You... You are right... I am not strong enough..." Tatsuo said remembering his vow which caused his eyes to harden. "Alright Gin-chan. I'll start preparing but what am I going to do on th-"

[Don't worry 'bout that stuff I have got it all planned! You just pack your stuff and get that Saleos girl to agree and grant you permission. The trip will likely take seven months] Gin said as Tatsuo nodded.

"... *sigh*... should do it now..." Tatsuo sighed and started packing what he needed and placed it into his own dimensional storage.

Oh? I failed to inform you before that Tatsuo managed to create his own dimensional storage by analysing Erza when she used her re-equip magic. It took a lot of time and effort but he managed to do it.

**Next Day**

Tatsuo and Kayla sat face to face as they both stared at each other neither giving any hint of emotions. The rest of the peerage except Esdeath looked at eachother a bit uncomfortable with the tense atmosphere.

The morning Tatsuo had rushed to KAC instead going to classes and announced his desire to go on a training trip alone and by the look on his face he was kidding. Kayla and Tatsuo have been arguing since a long hour and Kayla was cornered so she opted to play the stare game and so they were doing that right now.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... You should back down my dear pawn"

"... Right back at you my dear king"

"... You don't know when to back down do you Tsu-kun?"

"... Hah! Learnt from the best La-chan"

The last comment caused Kayla to blush as she averted her gaze causing Tatsuo to smirk inside.

"*sigh* Do you really have to go Tsu-kun?"

"Yes, Kayla-sama this... I need to do it then only I will be able to truly support you! Please Kayla-sama! This is the last thing I will ever ask for!" Tatsuo said as he suddenly got up and bowed down. His statement caused everyone's eyes to soften a bit but none more than Kayla's who looker ready to cry but held herself back.

She walked around the Table and hugged Tatsuo closely.

"You don't have to be so hard on yourself. You are all and more than whatever I had ever hoped to get as a pawn Tsu-kun and I am very happy that you willing to go so far for me... Even though I want to stop you from going, from leaving me, I won't stop you... You know why?" Kayla whispered softly into Tatsuo's ears. "Because... Because... I really, really love you and I want you to be happy too"

Tatsuo was stunned into silence his face the same pink as Kayla's hair. Kayla pulled back and Tatsuo saw the familiar look of adoration and love in her eyes. The same loom Shizume has every time she looks at him.

"And if you are going to be happy doing this then so be it... I will allow you to go but you have to promise you WILL become stronger when you return..." Kayla smiled and so did Tatsuo.

"I promise Kayla-sama!"

"Good!" Kayla smiled kindly then her smile turned mischievous "Also~ When you come back you better make it up to me for all this."

"Oh I will!" Tatsuo smirked but stiffened when Kayla leaned forward once again and pressed her ample bosom against Tatsuo's chest.

"And we'll also talk about your little girlfriend~ You understand Tsu-kun~? Good..." Kayla smirked and leaned back.

'...Shit...'

[Yeah... Shit is the right word... At least she doesn't seems to have problem] Gin chirped but was ignored.

"I'll handle the paperwork here and say that you are being sent to another school in Europe as an honour student till new semester starts. You should inform your family or did you?"

"No I haven't and I'd rather not tell them" Tatsuo sighed. His relation with his family hadn't improved if anything it may have only become worse. With all the time he spent training he was hardly home. Sometimes he wouldn't come for two-three days and that didn't sit well with Taiga who all of a sudden gained interest in what he was doing and who is hanging out with. Tatsuo never have her an answer and ignored her.

Isabella was similar she had tried to talk to him but he would just ignore her or walk away giving half-assed excuses. Well she was upset and had threw a tantrum and tried to berate him but Tatsuo never reacted and after a while she pulled back and was trying to gain information from others.

"Well then you should go without telling them, I will send them the word that you have been sent. Also do you need money for your travels?"

"No, thank you Kayla-sama I have enough money to last till the end of my travels. But can you give me an accurate book of the magic communities around the world if you have" Tatsuo said.

"Oh are you sure you don't want more? Alright and wait for a minute I'll get the book." Kayla said and left only to minute later. "Here. While it doesn't have all the communities listed here because some are rather secretive it has the most covered."

"Thank you Kayla-sama. For every thing" Tatsuo said sincerely. Kayla just smiled and waved him off.

"You better come back soon and safe!"

"I will!"

Tatsuo left on his trip the same night. The rest of peerage had gathered in club room to bid him farewell.

...

"Sooo... Where should we go first?" Tatsuo asked Gin as she hummed in thought.

[America is a good place to start...]

"Really?... Alright then America it is..." Tatsuo took a deep breath, creating a teleportation circle and stepping on it. "Well then, let the journey began"

And in a flash of light he disappeared.

**Timeskip (I want to keep what happens in the journey... Well most of it...)**

...

_Tatsuo laughed as he sat surrounded by people who looked feral. He sat drinking some beverage from a wooden mug as an elderly man talked to him. Tatsuo nodded and raised his had as it glowed with a light blue aura._

...

_Tatsuo sat in a room of an inn as he read a book with a pretty woman across him, with silver hair, green eyes and elven features smiled at him._

...

_Tatsuo was sitting under water with stones tied to his torso anchoring him as he sat in a lotus position, eyes closed completely still with only hair flowing. Suddenly a red aura stared slipping through his pores and the water current turned violent._

...

_Tatsuo was in a workshop hammering, red hot metal, sweating and panting heavily but not giving in with a gruff, dwarf, middle-age man leaning against the stone wall grinning warmly in Tatsuo's direction._

...

_Tatsuo smiled nervously as a brown haired, blue eyed, buxom lady cheerfully dragged him around a small village. _

...

_Tatsuo smiled wryly as he once again sat surrounded by people wearing fancy robes and hats who were laughing at the sight of two identical girls with pink hair and violet eyes fighting with each others and spitting curses. _

...

_Tatsuo stood panting and bleeding as he was surrounded by ten shadowed figure with black wings. The one who appeared to be the leader had 3 pair of wings._

_The leader with blue hair and grey eyes smirked arrogantly at Tatsuo. Tatsuo took a deep breath and closed eyes. He clenched his fist as a violent red aura began slipping out of his pores enveloping his body in a red glow. His eyes snapped open glowing with a red hue as he smirked raising his hand as a red magic circuit appeared infront of his hand and began emitting a large amount of mana. Causing the leader to pale and others to turn pale and sweat in fear._

_A moment later multiple red circles appeared across the sky. Muttering something Tatsuo raised his hands up and in a swift movement brought it down. As the sky lit up in a bright light._

...

_Tatsuo wearing a black tattered cloak over black, red trim robes walked down a dusty road as he looked back at a town and smiled and waving at the folks who came to see him of. He waved back and turned raising the hood and with a flicker disappeared into the wind._

...

_Tatsuo with hood down walked into what appeared to be the passage of a crystal cave whose wall and ground was made by light blue crystals._

...

_Tatsuo walked into a large room with different crystals with tall pillars of jade. _

_In the middle of the room was a large chest halfway into the crystal ground, made up of black and blue crystals. _

_And behind the chest was a stairway that led to a worn out crystal sword that was pierced half way into the ground. _

_The blade while worn and somewhat broken still looked majestic. With a silvery crystal blade with dark blue-almost-black kanji, a straight cross guard and a black grip. _

...

_Tatsuo opened the chest as his eyes widened before he smiled in delight. _

...

_Tatsuo walked up the stairway and stood in front of the sword. Talking a deep breath he gripped the hilt and began pulling. The kanji of the sword lit up, glowing azure blue and the blade shining. _

_Familiar violent red aura began slipping out of Tatsuo and was being put into the sword as Tatsuo roared his veins bulging. The cave began shaking and the group, walls, pillars, stairs began to crack and as the sword came out of the floor, it cracked and started to fall. Tatsuo who was stunned didn't have time to react as he too fell beneath falling with the rubble. _

...

_Tatsuo groaned his eyes opened. He got up looking around. He was on a floor similar to the floor on which he was before it fell apart except the pillars had incarnate design and were made from glowing purple crystal-glass. _

_Tatsuo's eyes widened and staggered backwards as his eyes fell on the something. _

_The room was more of a grand hall with a square setting. The two side on Tatsuo's had the pillars stationed from each other at equal distance and on the other side of the hall trapped into the clear crystal wall was a mystic creature that has appeared in many myths. _

_Inside the wall was a dragon. While the dragon wasn't as big as some like the Dragon Gods or the Dragon Emperors the Dragon was still bigger than Dragon Kings. _

_The Dragon entire entirely black. Humanoid in appearance it's body was covered with thick black scales and black bone type spikes that protruded out from his elbows shoulders. There was also a bony crown on its head. It's wings were open wide, covered in similar but more thin scales. Large clawed legs and hands._

_It was trapped in a position that appeared to be have attacking someone, with one claw raised and its jaw open exhibiting Multiple large, sharp and fatally dangerous teeth. But it's eyes were hollow and life less._

_The wall was covered in intricate runes and kanjis forming a seal of sorts. They began to glow as Tatsuo began walking towards the sealed dragon._

...

_Tatsuo pressed his hands against the seal as the kanji began to glow and the pattern began to shift like some mechanism. Untamed power began to flow out of the seal and began coursing through Tatsuo's veins as his knees buckled and he screamed in pain. Tatsuo's chest began to glow as Gin stared absorbing the power. More and more power began seeping through the seal engulfing Tatsuo in a neon flaming glow. _

_That's own body began to emit red violent aura which clashed against the green flaming aura causing Tatsuo to scream mightily as his wide eyes turned green with a sharp reptile-like slit. His body emitting blinding glow which consumed the surrounding._

...

_Tatsuo appeared in his mindscape. His face devoid of any emotion. The space was dark with a black sky and green stars littered across the horizon. He was standing on a watery surface which mirrored the starry sky. Tatsuo turned his head and smiled a bit. Infront of him was a girl who had beautiful features similar to that of a fairy._

_The girl was small barely reaching Tatsuo's chest. She had long, flowing slightly curly emerald hair that almost touched the ground. She has clear gem like azure eyes with golden tint, tiny nose and pink kissable pair of lips which were set into an easy smile. She also has pointy elven years and sported a blue gem earing that complimented with her eyes. Even though the girl was small in height she has a very curvy body with full, ample assets which only exhibitied them more due to her size. She wore a white long robe with blue flower pattern that did nothing to hide her figure. (You can guess who this is right?)_

_She nodded at Tatsuo before multiple shadowy figures surfaced from the water. Taking a stance they all rushed at Tatsuo. _

_Tatsuo smirked as took his own stance tilting his head as a fist nearly grazed his check he planed his fist into the solar plexus of one of the shadow his hand glowing. The figure was sent flying. Tatsuo spun on his feet avoid another punch as he kicked the back of another before doing a flipped avoiding a punch. Twisting his body he kicked hard sending the figures away. He landed as the water rippled. He closed his eyes, his right hand began emitting a glow as scales began covering his arm and soon his hand transformed into a black scales, sharp clawed arm. _

_Tatsuo's eyes snapped opened glowing green with a slit. He clenched his hands smirking his canines looked more animalistic than before. Pulling a leg back, with a grunt he dashed towards his opponents his arm pulled back._

...

_Tatsuo was again in a workshop of sorts as be was working on something. Sparks flew past his face but he kept his eyes trained on the weapon he was working. A while later he stopped and smiled. He stood up and talking the weapon with him. The thing left on the table were his tools and blueprint that displayed intricate magic circuit and design of a gun. Specially a bulky long-barrel handgun. _

...

**Timeskip**

**Second Year-First Month**

The rising sun shone upon the city of Kouh as the town bustled with its regular healthy crowd. On a tower at the centre of the city the wind suddenly shifted and flickered a bit. As figure wearing a long tattered cloak appeared on the tower. The figures face was mostly hidden what not was a thin smile that said it all.

The figure took a deep breath and the smiled widened just a bit as he a strong yet gentle voice said

"I'm back people..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Hah! That was bit taxing cause I didn't have any idea what to do to be honest. But I managed somehow!**

**Anyways from next chapter we will start with the cannon arc! Yay! Fucking finally after 5 chaps! I'm pretty excited and I'm sure all are too!**

**I hope you liked the chapter even though it wasn't much except a time lapse haha! **

**Also I've a few more requests for harem member so I guess I'll update the harem list in the next chap! The harem is really getting massive!**

**Anyways! I'll see you in the next chapter which I'll be posting as soon as I can! If you have any ideas or suggestions then please do tell me. **

**Next Chapter: The Return, The Change and The Problem.**

**Till then guys, stay tuned and hope to see you soon!**

**Tata~**

**CSN out~**


End file.
